Life in New Orleans
by Midnight172013R
Summary: After Klaus left three months after graduation an old friend comes to him with news. Klaus finds out that Caroline has been turned human by Silas. And is in danger and must join him in New Orleans in order to keep her safe from Silas, but also Marcel and other supernatural creatures in the city.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

New Orleans. Stefan had traveled all the way here for his best friend for help from an old friend who he knew cared about his friend. As he made his way into the bar where he had heard rumors of his old friend he could already hear their voices. The voices that he had not heard in Mystic Falls in over three months. The voices of the originals. He spotted Rebekah, the blonde and the youngest original taking a sip of her drink. Then he noticed the eldest brother and original Elijah discussing something with a young woman. And then he spotted the original that he was looking for. Klaus. The original hybrid, big bad wolf, an old friend from the twenties. He was taking a sip of his drink and talking to a man with dark skin. Stefan sighed and remembered that he was doing this for his best friend. If there was anyone he could trust for helping his friend, it was Klaus. He knew Klaus cared for her. He made his way over to the originals.

"Klaus," He said. Klaus stopped talking to the man and turned his attention to his old friend. Klaus raised his eyebrows to see his old friend the rippah here in New Orleans. Rebekah and the others turned to him.

"Stefan," He gave a small smile. "What brings you to New Orleans?" Stefan took a deep breath ready to explain the situation to the big bad hybrid.

"Klaus listen before you get mad. Something happened back in Mystic Falls." He started. Klaus frowned wondering where this was going. Did those fools lift the veil? And now need his help since they released Hell on earth.

"What happened?" Klaus asked getting agitated thinking about what the Scooby gang had done this time. Stefan swallowed hard. Klaus was not one for patience. "Stefan what happened I don't have all day." After a few seconds more of silenece Stefan finally spoke.

"It's Caroline." Hearing the sound of the name made Klaus feel as if his heart was being clenched by a hand. Klaus quickly recovered and could feel anger raising. What had happened to her? Was she dead?

"What happened to Caroline?" He asked through his teeth. His friend Marcel looked at him curiously wondering who this Caroline was.

"A few weeks ago, Silas kidnapped her. But he didn't really harm her." Stefan took a moment to pause. "He turned her human." The originals stared at him in awe.

"How do you know he turned her human?" Rebekah broke in.

"Because she has a beating heart."

"So he gave her the cure!" She yelled but then quieted when she saw she was getting unwanted attention.

"No he made her human with magic." He told her. She stared at him. "That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. Silas is working on a way to make one of you human. Particular Klaus, but well all of you. Caroline was just used as an experiment. The problem is that Bonnie doesn't think it would be safe if we tried turning Caroline again. She thinks that she would just die. Look the reason I am here is not to really just tell you what's been happening back in Mystic Falls is that it's not safe for Caroline anymore. Silas has been also coming near her. Usually Damon and I have to watch her. Bonnie is dead so we can't really have her help with Silas. She is working with your brother Kol by the way. And so what I am asking you Klaus is that she comes to New Orleans to stay with you under your protection." Stefan finished. Klaus was taken aback by this. Caroline would come to New Orleans to stay with him. He would have to protect her of course since she was now human. Human? It seemed like a strange word to use for her. Her intentions were human but he would have never found himself saying that she was human. He couldn't believe that Silas had done such a thing. Klaus glanced to Elijah knowing it wasn't safe here either really. But Silas was much more powerful and was able to turn Caroline human which meant she would be much safer here. With his protection of course.

"It's settled then mate. Caroline will be staying with us." Klaus said. Rebekah took this time to speak.

"Stefan…how is Matt?" She asked. "He's ok, right?" Stefan nodded.

"For now. It's not safe anymore when you're human. But also if you're a vampire or a werewolf or hybrid. I think you will only survive if you happened to be a older vampire. That's why I asked for Caroline to come here so she would be safe with Klaus." He said.

"You can tell Matt that he can come up here." She said. Klaus couldn't believe his sister liked the Donovan boy.

"Actually Rebekah I think he is coming here for college." Her face lit up at hearing those words. Matt was going to college here. She could see him everyday.

"Mr. Salvatore when will Miss Forbes be arriving?" Elijah asked.

"That's another thing; I think Caroline might need an original bodyguard. She couldn't even go to the grocery store without Silas walking around." Stefan said.

"I will go back to Mystic Falls with you mate and take Caroline with me."

"I will accompany as well. I want to see this transformation to Miss Forbes becoming human once again." Elijah said. Stefan nodded.

A/N end of first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Arriving back in Mystic Falls after long hours on a plane. Klaus and Elijah looked around at the Mystic Falls after three months of being away in New Orleans doing business. Stefan pulled out his phone to make a call to Damon. While he was distracted with getting a hold of his brother. Elijah turned to Klaus.

"Brother what will you tell Miss Forbes of the situation back in New Orleans? You should tell her the truth." Elijah advised him. Klaus turned to him. He knew he should tell Caroline. But a part of him was afraid to because she would be living with them from now on.

"I know and I will tell her when the time is right." Klaus said. Elijah nodded and they both turned to Stefan who was on the phone. They heard the older Salvatore's voice through the phone.

"Brother where have you been?" Damon asked.

"I was in New Orleans."

"What were you doing there?" Stefan glanced at the originals that were standing behind him hearing the conversation between the two younger vampires.

"I went to see Klaus." There was a slight pause at the end.

"And let me guess it has something to do with vam- Barbie I mean." Damon corrected.

"Yes, she will be moving to New Orleans with him. He gave me his word that she would be safe with him and his family." Stefan told him. Damon sighed.

"Let me guess he is with you?" Stefan shrugged.

"Yes." Damon cursed under his breath. Suddenly Stefan picked up some pounding music and people in the background "Damon, where are you?"

"At the Lockwood mansion party. Why?" Stefan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Leave it to his brother to be careless.

"Where is Caroline?" There was a slight pause at the end.

"I think she is inside the house. Don't worry baby bro Silas can't enter the house because Matt owns it and would need an invitation inside. And I doubt jock boy would be stupid enough to." Damon retorted. Klaus had heard the conversation and wanted to rip the Salvatore's liver out for being so careless and not watching her when Silas could be trying to get to her again.

"Damon you were supposed to be watching her." Stefan told him.

"Well she kind of didn't want to have a babysitter. And you know her, she is stubborn. She's still like she was when she was vampire Barbie. Also she kind of wants to be left alone." Damon told him.

"Ugh look Klaus, Elijah and I will be over to get Caroline so she can pack for New Orleans." Stefan sighed.

"Oh so you have other original with you too."

"Damon, will be there in ten." And he hung up the phone and turned to the originals that stood behind him.

"We will be head to Mr. Lockwood's house then?" Elijah asked. Klaus gritted his teeth. He hated thinking about the Lockwood boy especially with Caroline. Stefan nodded.

"My brother can be careless sometimes." Stefan informed them.

"Careless sometimes? Mate I think you mean almost all the time." Klaus said. Stefan nodded. His brother was just so careless and impulsive it annoyed him.

When they arrived at the Lockwood Mansion they found many teenagers out and about roaming around some were drunk while others dancing or just looking like complete idiots. But out of everyone doing this Elijah still was the one that looked strange with him being the only one with a suit on. They made their way through the crowd of drunk and sober teenagers. They heard a crash and looked to see some teenagers had broken a window or something. Elijah just shook his head.

"Stefan," Stefan turned to Elena. She glanced to Klaus. "What's he doing here?" Klaus just rolled his eyes at the doppelganger he could really careless about what she said.

"Klaus is here to help Caroline by bringing her to New Orleans to protect her from Silas." She glared at Klaus.

"How do you know he's telling the truth? I don't want to lose anyone else to the likes of him." She snarled. Klaus would have loved to rip her pretty little head off but before he could defend himself Elijah spoke.

"My brother may have done many things but he did give his word that he would protect Miss Forbes. And if I know one thing is that I don't believe that he will break his word." Elijah said. Elena's face softened a little. She always trusted Elijah for some reason.

"Ok," Elijah nodded.

"Should I even ask where Damon is?" Stefan shook his head just asking the question he felt like an idiot. She nodded and waved her hand at them beckoned them to follow her. She led through the crowd and stopped and groaned.

"Damon." She said. Hating the fact that he was dancing with another girl. He was drunk she told herself. Damon turned the them with his shirt half opened able to see his tone chest.

"Brother, big bag Klaus and lovely original number one." He said sarcastically. Elijah raised his eyebrow at the scene before him. While Stefan face palmed. Klaus's eyes narrowed wondering why he was ever turned in the first place.

"Damon, where is Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Beats me…" He slurred. Yes the older Salvatore was drunk as usual. Elena sighed annoyed. Klaus's patience were wearing thin once again. "I think I saw her go off into the woods and Tyler followed her." Klaus looked down. Of course they were together in the woods. He remembered when they were in the woods when she kissed him but thought it was Tyler. He shoved the feeling of jealousy down.

"Wait what?" Stefan said. Damon nodded.

"Yup Lockwood followed her and she kept on saying I think something like 'leave alone me…'" He slurred and smiled at Elena creepily. Stefan cursed.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Caroline broke up with Tyler a few weeks ago before she was turned human again." Stefan answered him. Klaus blinked twice trying to process his words. She broke up with Tyler? Klaus couldn't help but feel the butterflies of hope blooming in him. But stopped himself. He would refuse to have hope knowing she still somewhat thought of him as a monster.

"Tyler won't hurt her, right?" Elena asked.

"I think he was drunk but who knows since we're all drunk, I think I will go get another refill." Klaus growled at the thought of someone hurting Caroline even more that the fact that Tyler could do it. How could anyone hurt her was beyond him. She was light, his light. And he would be damn if she was hurt, he couldn't bear to think about her gone or harmed because of Tyler. Klaus slowly turned and went into the shadows of the woods looking for Caroline. Stefan turned to Elijah. And looked to see Matt coming forth.

"Matt, good we need another helping hand. Were trying to find Caroline, she went off into the woods and Tyler went after her. How about…" Stefan had just noticed that Klaus was gone and groaned knowing that he went after her on his own. "Matt and I will check that side of the woods while Elijah and Elena check the other half." They nodded. Stefan still found it awkward to be near Elena who was his ex-girlfriend. Elijah nodded. All they knew was that they had to find Caroline, and soon.

Note: Just so you know there won't be any Klayley. There will be a baby but it won't be Klaus's. And Tyler and Caroline broke up. And next chapter will finally be about Caroline and her point of view. I will definitely keep her the same as when she was a vampire. Because I liked her that way better too.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting on the couch in the Lockwood Mansion. She only came to the stupid party because Damon had wanted to come for Elena. She stared at her drink that had been untouched on the table in front of her. She could see out the window the crazy teens outside and Damon getting drunk as usual. She shook her head still not understanding why Elena picked Damon because he was always causing trouble and doing impulsive things. She was so in her thoughts that she hadn't notice that someone was sitting down next to her on the couch. She turned to find ass of an ex-boyfriend sitting next to her. He smirked at her. She groaned.

"What do you want Tyler?" She asked a little annoyed. Still smirked he spoke.

"You…" He slurred. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You're drunk." It wasn't a question. He nodded still smirking at her. She just shook her head. Leave it to him to get drunk at his own party. He began to move closer to her his arm starting to snake around her waist. She was up and out of her sit, before he could get a grip on her. She turned to him glaring, she folded her arms across her chest and turned to walk away if he hadn't grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him roughly. "Tyler get off me." She snarled at him. And in one swift move she punched him in the face. She hadn't forgotten she wasn't a vampire anymore and her blow to his face was probably nothing but a mere tickle. She growled at thinking about this. She hated not being a vampire, she felt weak again. She was glad that he was drunk because just that little pressure on his face was enough to knock him over. She noticed that some people were staring at them now. Feeling self conscious and trying not to make more of a seen she left the house and began heading toward the woods. She didn't care if it was dangerous. She wouldn't let Silas make her afraid of him. Even if he was able to turn her human again. As she began descending into the woods she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see who was following her and she groaned in surprise.

"Tyler, just leave me the hell alone!" She yelled at him. He raised his eyebrow at her. And she just groaned and turned and began to walk deeper in the woods. "Why can't you just leave me alone and go back to your slut." She was still walking through the woods grumbling about how he cheated on her and about leaving her alone.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" He spoke cutting her off. She turned to him and was about to speak when she suddenly stopped when she realized that he spoke clearly and he balanced. Her eyes widened looking at him. She swallowed hard and finally found her voice.

"Silas," His mouth twitched and turned into a smirk.

"Hello darling, you are looking well since the transformation." He said still smirking. "I must say I was fairly surprise that you survived. Since my first little experiments didn't last long. You are a success, not even dead yet. The last one survived for merely two days. You have survived for two weeks now. And I must say that you still seem well. Now all I have to do is test it on an older vampire. Perhaps your dear friend Stefan hmm." She gritted her teeth and found herself trying to slap him across the face but he only laughed and cut her wrist with ease. "Such a fire in you I can see why Klaus was interested in you. Even now that your human you still have that fire in you that when you were of a vampire." She snarled at him. He just ignored her and tossed her to ground. "I must say I am truly amazed at how you are now a weak little human but you still stand up against me when you know I could kill within a second even when you were a vampire." He chuckled. She glanced to a stick lying next to her and then back to him. As fast as she could knowing she wasn't a vampire she grabbed the stick and stabbed him in the stomach. He grunted and she notice now when his eyes looked into hers she knew she should run. Without a last thought she turned and ran while he was still busy with his wound that was surely to heal quickly. She was running through the woods she could feel some fear and a slight annoyance that he was bothering her. As she ran she suddenly was grabbed and felt wind and next thing she knew she was pinned to a tree with a hand on her throat. She grunted when her back hit the tree. "Very amusing, but I think I have had enough. I was thinking about leaving you alive but I am having second thoughts." He clarified.

"Ass," He smirked evilly.

"Ah such fire it will be such shame to kill you. Your Klaus won't even get to see you again. And your friend Stefan he will most likely feel guilty for not protecting you. And then there is your mother, Bonnie well she is still on the other side with that annoying original. And then the doppelganger, your last and only childhood friend still alive. Perhaps I should have turned her human. I knew that she desired it more then you. But I am afraid I just can't seem to let anyone survive here really. But don't worry I will make it a nice and quick for you. And you will see your friends on the other side shortly so I suppose you wouldn't be alone well that's only if you can find them. But anyway back to business. Goodbye Caroline." She closed her eyes waiting for death to claim her when she suddenly felt his weight removed and heard sounds of a fight and then a snap. She didn't dare open her eyes afraid that she might see Stefan or someone she loved dead. Because no one was strong enough to handle Silas.

"Caroline," A familiar voice said. She opened her eyes to see someone whom she hadn't seen for months and had missed. She gasped.

"Klaus,"

Note: So we finally see Caroline's point of view. Hope I kept Caroline the same. I tried to keep her that way even when she is human. But she still can't fight Silas. Remember she is not physically strong anymore. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And let me know if I should continue or not.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Klaus,"_

Caroline stares at him never thinking that she would ever see him again. He had left for New Orleans three months ago. And she had gotten his message telling her that he wished that she was there with him. She had been too afraid to call him back because Tyler had come back then and everything had started getting back to the way things were before Klaus had come into her life. She had been wishing months before he had left that things would go back to way things were before. But when he had left and gotten what she had wished for. She realized that she didn't want things how they used to be and everything had been changing. She hadn't realized how much Klaus had gotten under her skin before it was too late. And she missed him. She missed the way he would annoy her, his smile, their argument, the way he made her feel…They just stared at one another drinking each other in since they had not seen each other in three months. Klaus stared at Caroline trying to get past the fact that she wasn't a vampire anymore that she was in fact human now. Caroline swallowed knowing that he knew. She didn't know how but it was always like they could read each other's minds.

"Are you really here?" She said finally breaking the silence. Klaus swallowed hard still studying her before speaking.

"Yes," That was all it took for her to run to him and hug him. Klaus was shocked. He had never thought that she would ever hug him or even touch him for that matter. He had always that she was disgusted with him. But Klaus being Klaus recovered and hugged her back thinking this might be the only contact he would ever receive from her especially when she found out that she would be living with him back in New Orleans. She breathed in his scent trying to reassure, herself that he was here, now, hugging her back. She finally looked at him and he brushed away a strand of her hair. It was hard for him to believe that she was human. She still looked the same when he had last seen her at graduation saving her from those witches.

"I thought you were in New Orleans." He nodded.

"Stefan came to see me when he was worried about you. And told me that you had been turned human." She was shocked. Stefan her best friend went out of his way to make the big bad wolf aware of her state. And he had been so worried after finding out she was human to come see her. She looked down sadly knowing he had come because she was human. She wished Silas had never did this to her. "Look love, we can talk about this later. Right now I think we should get out of here before he wakes up with a bad neck." She nodded. And turned to walk back when he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. She gave him a confused look. He smirked and before she could protest he scooped her up in his arms and flashed out of the woods at vampire speed. Klaus sped to Caroline's house noticing that her mother wasn't home he walked through the door without knocking. With Caroline still in his arms he went to her room placed her on the bed. Caroline shook her head having forgotten what vampire speed felt like. Klaus hesitated when he smelled it. Blood. Caroline suddenly some slight veins appearing near his eyes. She gasped. And Klaus shook his head trying to control himself. He had forgotten she was human. And now her blood could be a temptation for him. But he ignored it. He walked to Caroline raised an eyebrow at her. She slowly lifted her hand up and turned it over palm facing up. Klaus saw the cut on her hand and stared at it wondering how she had gotten it.

"Silas tossed me to the ground and it was harder than I thought and enough to make me cut my hand on a sharp rock on the ground." She told him. "I will be fine." She said heading to the bathroom to clean the wound and then put a band aid on it. Klaus watched and then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Stefan texting him.

DID U FIND HER?

-S

YES SHE IS SAFE WITH ME

-K

GOOD AND WHERE R U?

-S

AT HER HOUSE

-K

Klaus put his phone away with that last text and looked to Caroline who was now putting a band aid on before turning and walking back into the room. She looked at him.

"So…are you heading back to New Orleans now?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," She looked away.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Yes, we are heading back as soon as possible." He told her. She looked at him confused.

"We?" He smiled to her.

"Caroline that was the other thing. Stefan came to me not just to tell what had happened, but he also came to me to ask that I keep you safe. So you will be coming back to New Orleans with me." She stared at him wide eyed. She was about to protest but the feeling of never seeing him for who knows how long cut her deep. She had missed him even if she would never admit it to him. She sighed knowing that he and Stefan were right. She wasn't safe here in Mystic Falls anymore. She really didn't have anything holding her back anymore.

"When do we leave?" He couldn't help but smile. She had agreed to go with him.

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow?" She asked. "I still need to pack." He nodded.

"I will tell Elijah to arrange the flight." He told her. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother's number.

_"Brother,"_

"Elijah arrange our flight for New Orleans to leave tomorrow." As Klaus was talking to Elijah, Caroline walked to her closet and took out a black suitcase and put it on the bed.

_"Very well brother, is Miss Forbes alright?" _He asked. Klaus turned to watched Caroline as she went through her dresser and picked out some shirts, jeans, and skirts.

"She is fine," Caroline glanced up at him after she folded a shirt into her bag. She hated not being able to hear things much better. She sighed and went back to folding her clothes into the bag. Klaus said goodbye to his brother and then turned to Caroline who looked up at him.

"It's done love, make sure your packed we leave at ten,"

Note: So there you have it a forth. Next chapter they should be arriving back in New Orleans. Reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was looking at pictures of Caroline when she was younger maybe fourteen. She was smiling with what looked to be the doppelganger and the witch. Caroline was just putting a few more of her things in the suitcase as Klaus was doing this. She had finally finished and looked at her alarm clock. It was almost midnight. She looked to Klaus who was looking at her pictures on her nightstand. She bit her lip. She walked over and grabbed a loose t-shirt and sweat pants she could feel his gaze on her. She turned to him.

"I am going to get ready for bed." She explained. Klaus nodded. And was debating whether to leave her alone in the house. He would leave the room but he wasn't sure he should leave her alone when Silas could try to get inside to her. She noticed this and remembered that her mother was working a late shift. "You can stay if you want…" She trailed off. Klaus looked at her with wide eyes. She was actually letting him stay. He never expected that. She turned and walked swiftly into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She took a breath; she never would know what possessed her to let Klaus the big bag wolf stay with her even after everything that he has done. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She threw on her loose tee shirt and sweat pants then brushed her teeth. She swallowed and opened the door to find him standing by the window watching outside as if he were a hawk waiting for his prey. She made her way over to her bed and opened the covers to get under them. She laid there watching him.

"Are you going to get some rest?" She finally broke the silence. He turned to her. "I mean you could join…" She trailed off blushing. He raised his eyebrow at her in confusion but Klaus being Klaus had a cocky smile spread across his face. And some part of her wanted to wipe that smile off his face. He joined her on the bed and laid down gazing at her. She was on her side looking at him. "Tell me what New Orleans is like?" She asked.

"It's a city so it's nothing like Mystic Falls much bigger and as I told you in that message there is music, art, and culture all around. It is a wonderful city and one of my favorites." He told her. She nodded.

"So I will be living with you and your family?" Klaus nodded.

"And how do they feel about it?" She slanted her gaze at the wall.

"We had already discussed the matter before we left to bring you back. Besides Elijah has no problem with a guest living in our house. And Rebekah is fine with the matter as well love." He said. She yawned. He gave her a genuine smile. "Get some sleep love, we will be leaving in a few hours." She drifted to sleep with his last words.

The next morning Caroline woke with the rays of sunlight creeping in through her window. She groaned and rolled over until the day slowly drifted back to her. She looked to her side of her bed. But found no one there. She sat up in bed looking around for him. She got up and opened her door wondering where he could be. As she descended the stairs she smelled something good coming from the kitchen. When she got there she found the big bad hybrid had made pancakes. He turned to look at her.

"Thought you might be hungry." Klaus stated. She raised an eyebrow.

"So the big bad wolf can cook?" Klaus smirked at her.

"Love, I have lived for a thousand years. And cooking happened to be something I learned. Besides I happen to love pancakes." She smiled to him and sat down at the table and grabbed the maple syrup. She took a bite of her pancakes and was not surprised those a thousand years of experience and sure enough they were good. She notice Klaus was drinking her last blood bag from when she was a vampire. It wasn't that she wanted to drink blood bad. But it was the fact that it reminded her of being a vampire and how AB+ was her favorite. She bit her lip and then continued to eat her breakfast. It was eight when there was a knock at the door. It made Caroline jump. Klaus walked to the door to answer it. While Caroline followed behind. He opened the door to find his brother. Elijah. Caroline watched him.

"Brother," Klaus responded. Elijah nodded.

"Niklaus, Miss Caroline," Caroline nodded.

"Elijah, when did you meet Elena?" Klaus and Elijah raised their eyebrows confused. "Just answer the question." She said. Elijah was still confused but nodded.

"When she was captured by Rose and the little Trevor." He told her. Elijah still had a grudge against Trevor for trusting Katerina. He had been with Katerina but he slowly had come to a realization that she had continued to lie to him. And realized that she was only looking for some safety from Klaus. He realized this when Elena even if she had her humanity turned off was telling the truth. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

"Only you Elijah would know that and not Silas." She told him. He nodded. She realized that Elijah was waiting to be invited in. If Elena trusted this original then she could trust him. Especially with Klaus there protecting her. Even if she wouldn't admit that she needed protecting. "Elijah, please come in." She said. And with those words he was able to pass through the barrier into her house. Klaus turned to her.

"Why don't you go grab your things and get dressed and meet us back down?" She nodded and turned and made her way upstairs to her room. When she was inside she grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. After putting those on she zipped up her bag. She grabbed a piece of paper from her binder and wrote a letter to her mom saying how much she loved her and would miss her. Then she folded the paper up and put it on her bed. She told her that this was the only way that she would be safe. She walked downstairs to find Elijah and Klaus in the same spot. Elijah nodded to Caroline and turned to walk outside to the car. Klaus turned to Caroline taking her bag from her. She was about to protest but he shook his head. She followed him out the door to find Elijah opening the trunk. Klaus placed the suitcase in the car.

As soon as they were on the jet, Elijah went to his own sit minding his own business reading a book. And Caroline wondered how he could be so serious. She sat down in one of the sits Klaus moving to sit next to her. She took a deep breath not believing that she was actually leaving Mystic Falls and heading to the city of New Orleans. She turned to Klaus who was sitting next to her watching her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing love, it's just hard for me to believe that you're coming to New Orleans with me." She bit her lip.

"Well it wasn't like I had a choice really." She joked. He nodded. They talked for a few hours while Elijah still had his nose in a book. A little while later she had fallen asleep and was woken by Klaus shaking her arm.

"Wake up love, were here." She yawned.

"Hmm…"

"Were here love, Welcome to New Orleans,"

Note: So there you go end of chapter 5. They make it to New Orleans. Next chapter will be when a few new characters that are from the originals of course. Yes for fair warning there will be Hayley. And I hate her too. But the next chapter should settle the whole thing with the baby and Klaus, Tyler and Caroline. So don't worry I promised that there would be no Klayley and I will keep my word. Five reviews for this one and I will upload another chapter as soon as I can.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Welcome to New Orleans," _

Caroline blinked twice before registering consciousness. She looked out the jet window to find that they had landed. She turned to Klaus and stood and followed him out of the jet. She found Elijah standing out there with her suitcase in hand like a gentlemen. As they walked down the steps to where Elijah stood. They turned and headed out of the airport and headed into the parking lot. Elijah put her bag in the trunk and then walked to the driver's sit. Caroline opened the door and got into the back while Klaus got into the passenger sit. Caroline looked out the window watching the buildings and people pass by on the sidewalks. Shops, restaurants, and hotels lit up the city during night. Caroline could see some people on the street selling things or playing music. Klaus was right; there was art, music, and culture here. Everything that that he had told her and she was fascinated by it. When they arrived Caroline gawked at their house-mansion. It was bigger than the one in Mystic Falls. But it was a little different from the one in Mystic Falls not just by the size. But this one looked like it had been created in the late 1700's. Her door opened and Klaus helped her out.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She said folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow at him. He smirked.

"Well love, I happened to like the space and at the time my family was almost full. Not counting Finn of course." He said. She shook her head and smiled.

"Well I was never invited really," Elijah cut in. Caroline turned to him. "But then again I had more important matters to take care of." They began their way to the house and walked inside. Caroline wasn't surprised again to find that the house huge and Klaus had said spaced. She was sure over a hundred people could be here.

"Well there back I see." A voice said. Caroline turned to the voice. "And they brought Miss mystic falls back."

"Rebekah," Elijah warned. He didn't want her to be rude.

"Hello Rebekah," Caroline said trying to be friendly. They were going to be living together they might as well get along. Rebekah scoffed.

"How were things while were gone sister?" Klaus asked. Rebekah turned to her older and favorite brother.

"Things are fine. Actually I was on my way to see Sophie now at the bar and discuss the important matters if you would like to come along." She glanced at Caroline wondering if Klaus had told her yet.

"Yes,"

"Who's Sophie?" Caroline interrupted. Elijah and Rebekah made sudden glances at one another.

"She is a witch and a friend of ours." Klaus answered.

"Well, may I come?" She asked. Klaus hesitated. Elijah took this time to speak. If his brother had a chance with this girl then he knew he would have to be honest.

"Yes you may Miss Forbes." She grinned and nodded to Elijah. Klaus took this time to make a sudden glare at his brother.

"Please Elijah you can call me Caroline." Elijah nodded.

"Well, if that's settled, we best be going before Sophie gets impatient." Rebekah piped in. Elijah nodded and Klaus just glared at his brother knowing he had just sold him to the hounds. He was now going to have to tell Caroline the truth before Sophie or Hayley or Marcel told her.

When they had reached the bar Elijah and Rebekah headed inside but Klaus pulled Caroline to the side. She looked at him confused as he pulled her to the alley.

"Caroline, before we go in there I need to tell you something. And I am not sure how you're going to react. But you have to know why I had to stay in New Orleans." She nodded giving him a chance to speak. Curious on what he was about to tell her. "I slept with Hayley," Her eyes widened. She was prepared what he had to say if he murdered or if he had done something terrible. But was not prepared for that. And it all hit her full force like she was hit by a car.

"What?!" She shrieked. Out of everything Klaus had not expected her to be mad. But more of disappointed. Klaus nodded. "How could you sleep with that, that slut!" She yelled.

"Love quieted down we might draw attention."

"How could you?" He was started to get mad. Here was the girl that he had constantly pursued to gain affections who rejected countless times acting as if he had cheated on her when they were never even together.

"Why do you care? You rejected me Caroline all the time I tried to pursue you. And this was nothing but a one night stand that happened three months ago when you were still with Tyler." She was about protest when she realized he was right. They were never together she had no right to yell at him. But why did she feel angry and hurt by the fact that he slept with her. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Klaus you are right, I had no right to yell at you. But I never liked her." Klaus nodded.

"I'm sorry love and I do regret sleeping with her. But it was nothing we were drunk and she was upset for being rejected by Tyler and I, you. And it just happened." She was made but she had no right to be so she pushed the anger down. "You see here's the thing love the truth is why I had to stay in New Orleans is-

"Because I am pregnant with his baby." Caroline turned to the wereslut and Caroline wanted to grab her by the hair and rip her head off. But she wasn't a vampire anymore so she really didn't think she could. Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I am pregnant with-

"I know what you said. Except I know it's a lie." Hayley's eyes widened. "The baby is Tyler's."

Note: So Tyler's the father of the baby. Shocker. Like I said baby was not Klaus's and nor does Klaus like Hayley. How do you think he is going to react now knowing that for three months he thought the baby was his when it was really Tyler's. And how do you think Caroline knows. Anyway reviews please and tell me what you think.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hayley was shocked and had wide eyes. Klaus processed what Caroline had said, and in less than three seconds Hayley found herself pinned against the wall with a Klaus gripping her throat. He glared and her.

"What?!" Klaus growled. Hayley struggled against his grip. Caroline just rolled her eyes at the wereslut. "Caroline how do you know this?"

"There is a reason I call her wereslut because she is one. She slept with Tyler a week after you drove him out of town. She slept with him before you. Why do you think I broke up with him?" She told him.

"What is going on here?" Said a voice. Caroline turned to a woman with tan skin. "Klaus! What the hell are you doing?! She's pregnant! You want to kill your own child." The woman yelled at him. Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"Except witch, you failed to mention that it was not my child." Klaus sneered. The witches face was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dear friend Caroline Forbes," He gestured to her. "Has proved me with information that the little wolf has lied to me about the child being mine. It is not mine after all." The witch turned to Caroline with judgment in her eyes.

"And how would you know this dear?" Caroline sighed.

"Because two months ago I found my ex-boyfriend's phone with wereslut's number and she had sent him a message telling that they had slept together and now she was pregnant and said it was his. And that was also the day that I broke up with him." The witch turned to Hayley.

"Is this true?" Elijah and Rebekah had come out to see what was going on. Hayley didn't say anything and Klaus growled. And finally his eyes dilated.

"Is it true? Is it Tyler's?" Klaus asked her. She couldn't resist his compulsion.

"Yes," She said blankly. Klaus tightened his hand around her throat with anger and started choking her windpipe. She gasped for breath. Caroline may have hated Hayley but she was pregnant even if it wasn't Klaus's. Caroline quickly grabbed his arm trying to stop him.

"Klaus! Stop! She is pregnant. Please." Klaus glanced to her taking his eyes of the wolf. Sophie watched in amazement as Klaus let Hayley go just because the blonde girl begged him to. Hayley looked at Caroline in shock. "I may not like you but you are still pregnant with an innocent child. Elijah took this time to step in.

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish by tell Klaus that it was his child?" Hayley swallowed hard. "I suggest you answer the question before my brother decides to end your life."

"I was hoping for…well power." She said. Klaus stared at her. Caroline was not surprised. "I thought that if Klaus thought the child was his, I could be protected by him and the child as well. I was hoping that once Klaus had taken back the French quarter by having this child and making him believe it was his I would be treated as his partner or something." Elijah nodded.

"So you thought to trick an original into thinking that you were having his child so that you could protection and power?" She nodded. "Well, Niklaus I believe since you were the one played you can decide her fate." Klaus nodded.

"You can't kill her though." Caroline told him. Klaus stared at her.

"Love, she lied to me sh-

"You are not going to kill her. You will be killing an innocent child." She told him firmly. Klaus sighed.

"Fine, but I give you my word that once the child is born you better run before I hunt you down and kill you." Klaus threatened and it wasn't empty. Hayley nodded.

"I still think you should protect her. Even if it is not your child it is this Tyler's. And he is a hybrid right?"

"Yes," Caroline told her. She nodded.

"You don't want Marcel to get his hands on the child. This child could be like you Klaus. You were born a wolf and were turned into a vampire. So you were basically born a hybrid. This child could be just as powerful as you." Sophie told Klaus.

"She's right Niklaus." Klaus sighed. It wasn't his child to protect it was Tyler's but against his friend Marcel he swallowed his pride after looking at Caroline. She was telling him to do it through her eyes. This girl had him whipped.

"Very well I will protect her from Marcel and his men. But don't expect to be your bodyguard all the time." Klaus told her. Hayley just folded her arms across her chest and glared angrily at Caroline. "If that is all we will be going now." Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and led her out of the alley and away from the others.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they were far enough from them. Klaus glanced around to make sure they were in a perfect place to talk. Marcel did have spies everywhere.

"Just getting away from them. And taking you to dinner." He told her. "Stay close to me sweetheart, this is a popular place where older vampires seem to roam. Much more dangerous than Mystic Falls unless you count Silas." He joked. Caroline nodded.

"So was the witch Sophie?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"She is a friend I guess. But don't think I trust her." He told her as they stopped at the end of the sidewalk waiting for a car to drive by then proceeded on.

"Well then how can you say that she is a friend when you don't trust her?" Klaus shrugged.

"Well she hasn't proven to be trust worthy yet." Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"So you don't trust me?" Klaus stopped and turned to her. Caroline gave him a look waiting for his answer.

"Love, of course I trust you. And back there you have proven how I can trust you more." He told her. "By telling me that I was being used." She nodded. "You have earned my trust much faster than most and I still don't know why but you did and still do have my trust." She smiled to him, and he smiled back before grabbing her hand and taking her into a restaurant.

"Why here?" She asked. He gave her a playful smirk.

"Well I did say I was taking you to dinner love,"

Note: So there you go end of chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. And I got the whole Hayley and the baby thing out of the way. Along with the reason why Tyler and Caroline broke up and it all connected. Just for warning Camille will be in the story as well. But there won't be any Klaus and Camille. But Camille will like Klaus. And I am thinking of having Caroline attend college. Also it's still not over with Silas or Marcel. But for now it will be more of dealing with Marcel. Reviews please.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline walked to the bar and sat down. Klaus ordered them drinks and she looked around taking in the restaurant.

"So who is Marcel?" She asked after taking a sip of her drink. Klaus's jaw clenched. He really didn't want to talk about his old friend. But he felt he owed it to Caroline to tell her the whole situation with Marcel.

"An old friend." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"An old friend? Then why does it seem like your suddenly enemies with him?" She asked.

"Because he seems to think he can run the French quarter now. Since I had left to Mystic Falls to break the curse and trigger my werewolf side. He thinks he can run things now. He thinks he is King." He explained.

"Well just knowing you, why didn't you just kill him?" Klaus sighed.

"That would be too easy. But also complicating since Marcel is up to date with his spies." That took her off guard making her look around wondering if anyone was spying on them.

"No need to feel alarmed love, no one will dare harm you or they shall die. I did give Stefan and you my word that I would protect you. And if someone was spying on us here right now I would know. And more or less end them." Klaus confirmed.

"So what, you're trying to take control of the city again and be king?" Klaus now had a cocky smile planted on his face.

"Exactly love," After that Caroline had ordered them some crab legs. She had to admit she had never had crab legs as good as there. Mystic Falls was a small town after all. And it must have been because they were closer to the ocean. After dinner it was around ten and they decide to head back to the house. Caroline walked outside and waited for Klaus to pay. Caroline watched some cars pass by before hearing footsteps.

"Well, well, well I think I will just take my dinner to go." Caroline turned to a man with pale skin and blonde hair. He smirked at her. And before she knew it he was right in front of her. She watched as his eyes dilated. No doubt he was a vampire. She was glad she had her vervain bracelet on.

"Don't be afraid." He purred. And he got closer to her. She slapped him across the face. And he shook his head confused and surprised by her actions. He didn't expect that. And growled at her. She wasn't afraid maybe a little because she knew she wasn't strong enough to shove him away or pack a good punch. But more than anything she was annoyed. The vampire grabbed her by throat but never got the chance to do anything more before a voice spoke.

"I would leave her alone mate." Caroline sighed with relief when Klaus was next to her. The vampire was not very smart since he thought he had the upper hand.

"Yeah well this is my dinner go find your own." This made Klaus mad and you could see anger swimming in his blue eyes.

"Dinner?" Klaus chuckled and then stopped in one swift move he grabbed the vampire shoved him against the wall of the restaurant. "You will not call her that you understand?" The vampire struggled against his grip. Finally realizing who he was the vampire eyes widened. And Klaus did too. "Tell Marcel that I do not appreciate being followed by his minions." He gripped his hand tighter around his throat. Klaus thought for a moment. "And one more thing," His eyes dilated. "You forget you ever saw Caroline and if you ever see her again you will turn and walk away. Are we clear?" The vampire nodded obediently. Klaus let the vampire go and let him scurry down the street. "Well love, seems like you have a knack for getting in trouble." She chuckled.

"Only on Saturday's." She joked.

"Well then perhaps you should stay close Miss Forbes." He held out his arm and she took it and together they walked down the sidewalk.

_ Caroline stomped through the woods angrily. She couldn't believe that Tyler cheated on her with that wereslut. She swore if she ever saw that bitch again she would rip her head off. Caroline growled thinking about her. How could she have been so stupid? She should have seen that Tyler was hiding something. As she came to the clearing at Falls church her vampire hearing picked up something coming toward her. She turned abruptly wondering who would dare come near her now. All she wanted to do was rip something to shreds. She should have gone to New Orleans with Klaus. She had kind of felt guilty when she had invited the guy that drove her boyfriend out of town to her graduation when Tyler had cheated on her with Hayley. She remembered finding the text. It was a week after Klaus had drove him out of town that they slept together and then finding out that she was pregnant with his baby. She kept hearing movement and looked around but then thought it was the wind. She proceeded to walk still hearing movement she tried to ignore it. But now her vampire self felt like someone was there watching her. _

_"Who's there?" She called out. No answer. She turned and began to walk again. Suddenly she heard movement and in the next second she heard wind but it was different. She knew that it was another vampire. She growled trying to show the vampire that she was not food and not afraid. She flashed through the woods trying to find the vampire. But there was no one anywhere. She cursed herself. Maybe it was Damon playing a prank on her. As she started to walk again she suddenly felt hands around her neck and then snap. Nothing but darkness filled her eyesight. _

Note: So there's the end of the chapter 8. Did I mention that I am going to be showing flashbacks of what really happened to Caroline while Klaus was in New Orleans. We're going to now see what happened four weeks before she was turned human. Also I was thinking of bringing Matt in. Since Rebekah and him seem to have left off on good terms. And with that College. And next chapter Camille should be coming into the story. So tell me what you think. Reviews please.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Back in Mystic Falls:

Matt was sitting on the couch in his thoughts of one thing that had been on his mind for almost three months now. Rebekah. He remembered how she had saved him sacrificing herself to Silas. She was safe and alive but it was fact that she had saved his own life without a care of her own. But Matt wouldn't lie it wasn't just that. She had kissed him. He put his face in his hands groaning. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Caroline had gone to New Orleans after being turned human. He didn't trust Klaus that much. But if he trust Rebekah how would that make him any better. He trust that Caroline knew what she was doing. He heard a groan and looked to a hangover Tyler getting out of his room with his shirt off.

"Dude some party, look at this place. It's looks like a tornado came through the house and outside. I thought you said that it wasn't going to be a big party. Man I can't live like this." Matt told him. Tyler just gave him a look and put his hand on his forehead.

"Well sorry," Tyler scoffed. "Where's Caroline?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry dude but I am not telling you. She's safe. And as far as I am concerned you should stay away from her. I may be friends with you but I am also friends with Caroline. And Tyler you two aren't together anymore and you need to let it go. You cheated it was your fault not anyone else's." Matt stood and began picking up trash and throwing it away. Tyler just glared at Matt.

"I screwed up so what." Matt stared. But not at him. What was behind him? Tyler turned to find a girl with brown hair come out of his room with his shirt on.

"Screwed up huh? I think you should move on from Caroline. She has already anyway." Matt told him. Tyler scoffed. Matt went to his room glad that no one trashed it. He found his phone on the bed and picked it up finding he had a few messages. He stopped when he got to number that he had not seen in three months and now two days since Caroline left for New Orleans with Klaus. He read the text:

_ Hey it's me. _

_-R_

_Caroline got here safely._

_-R_

_I hear that u r looking at colleges._

_-R_

_I am thinking about attending college here maybe. Caroline had already decided that she is going. Nik actually wants me to go. But I think that's only to keep his precious Caroline safe. _

_-_ R

_I_ _miss u_

-R

Matt stared at the last text. She missed him. Him. A boring old human, the original vampire missed him. She could probably have anyone she wanted and she missed him. Matt knew that he wanted to see her more than anything. But he also knew he was human and she was a vampire. He really wasn't a big fan of the supernatural life. But then he thought of how Caroline was human again and went off with Klaus, the original hybrid who more dangerous than his sister, who missed him. Matt knew this was going to be the biggest decision in his life. He ignored what his mind was telling him and went with what he wanted instead. Grabbing a suitcase and clothes he knew what he wanted. He wanted to see her again.

New Orleans:

Caroline awoke from her amazing sleep when she heard a crash. She jolted and sat up straight in bed. She looked at the clock. She groaned. Five in the morning. She slowly got out of bed and opened the door to the sound of voices downstairs. She could distinct who they were. Klaus and Elijah. She didn't need vampire hearing because Klaus was yelling. Caroline slowly descended the stairs. Elijah was about to speak but stopped hearing her footsteps. Klaus and Elijah turned to her.

"Caroline, what are you doing up?" She glanced to the tossed chair.

"I think playing with furniture is not good when someone is sleeping." He nodded.

"I am sorry I woke you."

"As well as I Miss- Caroline," Elijah said. She nodded.

"So what is going on?" She asked. Klaus gritted his teeth in anger. Elijah took this moment to speak.

"Marcel has been causing trouble around New Orleans and for Klaus. And as you can see he is not taking it very well." Caroline noticed that his hands were in fists as Elijah spoke.

"What did he do?"

"Well it seems that he has a witch on his side and is trying to find out if there is still somewhere in the world a trance of the white oak tree. And I am sure that you can imagine what he plans to do if he finds some trance of it." She glanced at Klaus.

"Kill you." Elijah nodded.

"Exactly. Almost like eliminating the competition with assassination of the other. Klaus has consulted with Sophie to finding out if there is. She said she really doubts it. But will see." Caroline nodded.

"And if there is?"

"We will do what we did when we first became vampires. Burn it to the ground." Klaus said. Caroline nodded.

"Ok, by the way I think I am positive on wanting to go to college while I am here. Since sometimes you will be busy with Marcel and Hayley of course." She said. Elijah nodded and Klaus sighed.

"As long as Rebekah either joins or takes you there and back." Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

"Klaus I may be human but I can still take care of myself." She told him. Klaus shook his head.

"With Marcel causing problems here I need you to at least have my sister, brother, or I watch you. Remember I gave my word that I would keep you safe." She sighed.

"So it involves with watching my every move?" Klaus nodded. Now she really missed being a vampire. There was no way that she would win this argument.

"Besides maybe this could give you two a chance to actually get to know one another and not have to plot each other's death." Klaus smirked. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Fine,"

"And Caroline I just trying to keep you safe. Marcel is dangerous. Maybe not as much as Silas but still he is my oldest friend. And knows how to get what he wants."

Note: So there you go end of chapter 9. I think maybe next chapter we will meet Marcel. But haven't decided. Matt should be joining next chapter. And Rebekah and Caroline are going to do some bonding. Next chapter is going to be with college and Caroline will finally meet Camille. I have been thinking of doing another pairing as well. Just haven't decided who will. Marcel will be causing more problems and I will probably begin more of the flashbacks for Caroline. Well hoped you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline bounced down the stairs with her backpack and nearly ran into a unhappy Rebekah. Caroline swallowed and bit her lip.

"Morning Rebekah,"

"Can't believe I have to do this." She said in disgust and turned away to grab her bag.

"Where's your brothers?" Caroline asked.

"What you like the doppelganger you going toy with their emotions?" She scoffed. Caroline glared at Rebekah.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Caroline asked. Rebekah sighed.

"Look I am just not in a good mood right now. So can we please just go? And my brothers went out to do some business." She walked to the door and gasped. Caroline walked over to see what she was gaping at. Her eyes went wide.

"Matt?" Matt swallowed hard and suddenly became nervous after finally seeing Rebekah in three months.

"I was about to knock. I am sorry I came unannoced. I actually got in for college here. Sorry I should have called you. Ok I think I am just going to go get my schedule since you're not saying anything." He rushed out quickly the whole thing and turned to leave when Rebekah grabbed his arm and turned him to her. He thought she was going to hit him for not staying in touch but she hugged him instead. He was shocked and surprised but hugged back. Caroline coughed.

"Umm…I am just going to wait in the car…" Caroline walked to the car and got into the passenger. Rebekah finally looked at him.

"You came?"

"Yes, I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls anymore. And I couldn't stop thinking about you-

"Oh shut up!" He raised his eyebrows and she slapped him but then in the same instant kissed him. He made strangled noise but then kissed her back just as fiercely. The kissed was about to get more passionate until car horn beeped. They broke apart to find Caroline beeping the horn.

"Come on I have to get to class." She yelled to them. "And may I say awwww." Matt chuckled and Rebekah rolled her eyes annoyed. But they followed and got into the car. When they finally got there they got out of the car and Caroline began to take in the scene of the school. Matt looked around scratching his head in confusion.

"Wish I had a map." He said.

"That's why you have me." Rebekah told him. They heard someone call out Rebekah's name. And Rebekah groaned. Looking at the girl with blonde hair coming toward them in the distance. "Great," She muttered.

"What? Who is she?" Caroline asked.

"Her name is Camille she's the bartender at Sophie's bar. She is nice I guess. But I should warn you she is swooning over Nik." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"She likes Klaus?" Rebekah nodded to him.

"She is nice and tries to be friends with me but I think she thinks by being friends with me I will put in a good word to Nik for her. Don't worry Caroline I will tell you one thing my brother doesn't feel the same way. I mean I guess they are kind of friends but lately he has been avoiding her. I know he knows that she likes him. I think he doesn't know what to do about the fact that she does." Camille finally got to them and smiled to Rebekah.

"Hey Rebekah," She turned to Matt and Caroline.

"Hello Camille, these are some old friends of mine from out of town. Caroline Forbes, and Matt Donavon. They are from Mystic Falls and are here to attend college." She told her. She nodded.

"Hi, I am Camille Masters but you can call me Cami if you want. It's nice to meet you." Caroline nodded and shook her hand. Caroline couldn't say that she hated Camille it's just that she didn't like the fact that she liked her Klaus. Her Klaus? No Klaus was not hers if anything she doubted that he could ever be that way with her truly. She wasn't even sure if he still liked her after three months without a word.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Well I am going to show Matt around. All see you later Caroline, Camille." She grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him off leaving the two blondes alone. Caroline really would have liked Stefan to be here with her. It would have been nice to have a friend with her on the first day. Camille wasn't mean though. She showed her around campus. And helped her find her class. At the end of the day she walked to the car still seeing no sign of Rebekah or Matt yet. She waited by the car hugging her books to her. She sighed finally and turned to go find them herself when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry," She said. She looked at the dark man. He gave her a smile.

"It is quite alright," He told her. "You must be new around here." He said. She nodded.

"How did you know?" He smirked.

"Because I have never seen someone like you around here." She nodded.

"Marcel," Caroline turned to Rebekah. And realized who she was talking to. Klaus's old friend Marcel. Rebekah grabbed Caroline by the arm and put herself mostly between him and Matt but she put herself in a defensive position.

"Rebekah, lovely to see you as always." She glared at him.

"Don't you have better things to do then bother students?" She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just love making your brother and my old friend have some annoyance. Perhaps we can discuss it and you can bring your lovely friends with you." She glared at him.

"Love to but can't we have to be going now." She said letting Caroline and Matt get into the car first. She kept her eye on him as she got into the car. She knew she should never take her eye off the enemy he could get Matt, or Caroline. With one last look she backed the car up and drove away giving him a glare and a full message saying stay away or were going to have a problem. As soon as they were far enough away she spoke.

"Great, Nik's going to kill me." She cursed herself.

"Why?"

"Because Marcel now knows about Caroline and you. He knows that you are aquatinted with us. And it's only about time till he finds out what you are to my brother. Also about the fact that Marcel was near you at all." Caroline swallowed how could she had been so stupid she should have stayed with Rebekah and Matt. Now Marcel knew of her existence and that she knew the originals and Klaus.

Note: So there is chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it. I finally got Camille in and we have also met Marcel. Klaus is not going to be too happy about that. Next chapter I will be getting back to flashbacks of Caroline's life in Mystic Falls. Promise. And I have decided that maybe I will have Elijah maybe with Elena, maybe. But only because I really only seeing those to working out really. I mean they understand each other. Sorry to Delena fans. Either that or maybe Kol and Bonnie or both. Not sure yet. But for now still mainly Klaus and Caroline. And a little Matt and Rebekah. Anyway I might not update twice tomorrow I will see if I can. I have an SAT on Saturday so I will be a bit bust. I will try to at least get one chapter though. Thanks. Reviews appreciated.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was furious about Marcel coming near Caroline. He swore if he found him he would rip his heart out and shoved it down his throat. Caroline sat on the couch watching Klaus pacing back and forth angrily. Elijah had went to show Matt his room while Rebekah and Caroline were in the living room with Klaus. Klaus had already broken a chair in anger and only calmed when Caroline touched his arm.

"Why didn't you watch her?" He asked angrily at his little sister. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I happened to have been bust trying to get the professor to stop flirting with me." Caroline chuckled.

"The professor was flirting with you?" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Yes and he was like sixty. I may be older than him but I am not interested in dating someone that old." She muttered. Klaus just shook his head.

"Why didn't you just compel him?" Rebekah was about to speak. But she didn't want to tell him that she didn't want to do it because Matt was present and he was just getting use to her. She knew he didn't really date vampires. And made exception for her. Which really meant a lot to her.

"Matt just said something to him and we left alright I got there before he could have done anything to her. She's safe. But no offense to you Caroline, Nik if it came to Matt or her I would chose him. I'm sorry but I care for him a lot more and I don't think I could live with myself if anything happen to him." And with that she left the room. Klaus growled in anger and Caroline grabbed his hand to squeeze it.

"Klaus it's fine. She cares about Matt like you care about me. That's all she's saying." Klaus sighed and nodded.

"Fine," Caroline kissed his cheek taking him off guard and turned and walked up the stairs to her room to go to bed.

_Caroline moaned in pain and began to sit up. She looked around and found herself in middle of the woods. Where was she? What was going on? She rubbed her neck and took out her phone to call or text for help. No service she cursed herself. She turned and made her way to leave but was suddenly blocked by a barrier. She shook her head confused and pressed the palms of her hands against it. She pushed but she couldn't break it or anything. She started banging at it with her fists and clawing at barrier. She said every swear word that she knew of. That's when she heard a chuckle. She turned and looked around wondering where it came from._

_"Hello?" She said. She heard a twig snap behind her and turned but again no one was there. She turned back and jumped seeing a crow on a branch it cawed. Creepy she thought. Again she heard a chuckle. "Who are you?" She asked. _

_"The baby vampire that seems to possess this fire within her." Said a voice. She looked around for where it was coming from but couldn't see anyone anywhere. "We have met before Caroline I am surprised you don't remember" She growled. _

_"Who are you?" She asked once again. _

_"Oh I have many different forms or faces. It really hurts that you don't remember me. We had such fun together." She didn't understand. Was he mocking her? Who was this person? She flashed to the other side of the barrier trying to see the man and who it was. _

_"You know I find it funny how the whole time that you have been wanting something that you couldn't have. But only because you couldn't have it. Causing you to confuse yourself and make you in denial. And then when you finally have what you thought you wanted back only to find out what you truly wanted that is now out of your reach again. I find it sad." He said. She looked around. _

_"What are you talking about, you ass."_

_"Tyler, and Klaus. How you wanted him back at first only because he was taken from you and you just couldn't seem to have him. And then your feelings for Klaus which made you feel guilty causing you to be in denial. Than when you finally have Tyler back you realize it all clearly. And then you want your precious Klaus back. Only to find out he is in New Orleans and is not coming back." She shook her head trying to find out who it was. She didn't recognize the voice. _

_"Who are you?" She demanded. Suddenly flames surrounded her. And when she looked up she saw someone she had never met before. _

_"This is who I am Caroline. This is what I look like. Although I have shown you most of my faces, Klaus, Tyler, Stefan, you, that professor Shane, even Bonnie. I do love when I can play other people. So many faces. But all I have to do is turn into someone you desire. For you it was Klaus how surprising was that since our encounter in the woods. Her eyes widened and she began to process. She should have figured it out sooner. _

_"Silas," _

Note: Wow chapter 11. I can't believe that this is good so far. So now we can see Klaus and Caroline getting a little moment and I will start bringing more in. Also another flashback. I was trying to think of a way for Silas to show his real face. I don't know what he would look like but I am just going to imagine what he would look like. And next chapter there will be with Camille again. And I have decided that I might be doing some Elijah and Elena maybe. Oh and we haven't seen the last of Marcel. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks. J

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Lighting flashed through the sky with a rumble of thunder and Caroline gasped and jolted up in bed. She panted and looked around somewhat scared. She shoved her fear down telling herself that she was in New Orleans and Silas couldn't get to her and she shouldn't be afraid of him. He was a coward turning her human as if killing her would be difficult. She didn't want to die of course but she would rather be dead than be human she felt more vulnerable and she hated the feeling all together. Outside her window she could see pouring rain and the wind blowing against the trees. Caroline freaked when she heard something outside. Caroline opened her door and glanced outside looking around for anyone that didn't live here. When she didn't see anyone she stepped outside and began walking down the hall. She spotted Klaus's room to the right. She bit her lip she should bother him. She slowly and quietly opened the door and looked to see him inside lying on his bed. She opened the door fully to get inside and closed the door still trying not to make a sound. She blushed when she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt and could see his tone chest. She remembered seeing it once before when he had been attacked by Silas. She could still see the tattoo of birds on his right shoulder. She stood in front of him debating what she should do. Join him? Or would he be mad at her. What was she doing in here anyway? She was like some stalker. She turned on her heel about to leave when she heard her name. Caroline turned to Klaus to see him wide awake. And she was now embarrassed feeling heat raise in her cheeks. She played with her fingers.

"Ah…Hi…" She said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here love?"

"I'm sorry to just sneak in here. I was just…I heard something outside and I didn't know what it was. I didn't mean to bother you. Ok I will just go." She turned to leave when Klaus was in front of her she gasped forgetting that he was a hybrid.

"I'm sure it was nothing love, I doubt anyone would come into the original hybrids home with his original brother and sister." She groaned.

"What if it was a bear?" At this he laughed and she glared at him. "Fine but when a bear comes in here you can be torn to shreds." She knew she was being a little ridiculous I mean he was the original hybrid. So he was vampire and werewolf.

"Sweetheart, if a bear came here I would most likely tear him to shreds and I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you not even from a bear." He chuckled. She pouted. And then another flash of lighting struck across the sky followed by thunder that seemed to shake the earth. She bit her lip.

"Ok, but I still heard something outside." She said.

"I'm sure it was only the wind love."

"And if it wasn't." She played with her golden hair now nervously. "Could I…um sleep here just for tonight." His eyes went wide but then he smirked. "No funny business!" She told him. He put his hands up.

"Of course not love," He smiled though. Caroline made her way back over to the bed and he followed. She got under the covers turned to look at him gazing at her. She shivered feeling cold being near the window and bit her lip once again. She slowly very slowly scooted over to him. He was fairly surprised that she came any closer to them. And now they were touching.

"I'm cold." She explained. Klaus nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed the comforter and brought it up to her chin. She sighed and snuggled closer into his warmth and drifted to sleep in his arms.

Caroline awoke and yawned and snuggled more into the warmth of her pillow. Except that the pillow was breathing. She opened her eyes and looked to a sleeping Klaus. She couldn't help but notice that he was adorable when he was asleep. She looked around his room. She hadn't ever seen his room before. And it was too dark last night to see it when she had first come in. She felt his arm tighten around her and knew he was awake. She looked up at him to find him staring at her.

"Morning love," He said. She smiled to him.

"Morning,"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?" She asked. He smirked.

"Never better." She smiled and snuggled more into his chest and Klaus brought her closer to him.

"We should probably get up now." She said. Truth to be told he didn't want to get up but he knew that they had to. And after this it probably would never mean anything to her as much as it meant to him to have her spend the night in his arms in his bed. Klaus and Caroline got up and out of bed and she thanked him for letting her stay there and left the room without another word. Klaus sighed wishing that it could have been like this every night. But he knew she would never be with him every night.

Elijah was in the living room reading a letter from a close and dear friend. Elena Gilbert. He was happy for her that she had found her humanity again. And the last time he had saw her found her compassion in her again. Elena was telling him about Mystic Falls and Silas. Elijah remembered the conversation that they had in the woods when they were looking for Caroline.

Flashback:

_ "I hope Caroline is alright." Elena said. Elijah turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort._

_"I am sure she is fine. I know my brother and when he wants to find someone he can. And knowing its Miss Forbes I know he won't stop until he finds her." He reassured her. She smiled to him and without warning she hugged the original. He was taken aback a bit. Elijah had never really had this type of affection. Not even with Katerina. She was always about physical passion. But Elena was a passionate person always being selfless and she was nothing like Katerina or Tatia. Elena was her own self. She may have looked like them but on the inside she was completely different. She was compassionate and Elijah knew that was the one thing different about the others. He loved that about her. And Elijah was starting to realize that maybe he did feel more for the girl. But she was with the eldest Salvatore and would never think to be with him._

Elijah sighed staring at her letter. When he heard Klaus and Caroline come down the stairs he quickly folded the letter up and put it in his suit jacket pocket. And stood to talk to his brother and his brother's girl well not yet. But Elijah knew that there was something between them even if they wouldn't admit it.

Note: Chapter 12. Wow I can't believe how far I have gotten. So yes there was now some more Klaus and Caroline moments. I think we're getting a little closer to them maybe having their first kiss. But don't expect in the next chapter. It most likely won't happen yet. But Camille will be in the next chapter. And so will Klaus and Caroline. I think this is where we're going to see more Klaus and Caroline. Oh and now we know that Elijah has been having contact with Elena through letters and that he might feel something for her. And will see more about them. But I think next chapter will be all about Klaus and Caroline with some of Camille. Don't worry Klaus won't like Camille the way that she likes him. Reviews are always appreciated.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline walked into the living room with Klaus following right behind her. Elijah turned to them after placing the note into his pocket. He out arms behind him and nodded to them.

"Niklaus, Miss Caroline." Caroline smiled to Elijah.

"You can just call me Caroline." She told him. Elijah nodded and turned to his brother.

"Sophie is hoping to meet with us tonight about business." Elijah told his brother. Elijah turned to Caroline. "You may come as well Caroline. I'm sure you and Mr. Donavon can get some dinner there." She nodded.

"I am just going to go eat some breakfast." She said and walked to the kitchen. Elijah turned to his brother who was raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you get another letter from the doppelganger?" He asked. Elijah's jaw clenched.

"Careful brother, did you enjoy just sleeping with Caroline?" Klaus glared at his brother. "Remember brother you're not alone in this house. And especially not with original vampires in the house." Elijah turned and grabbed the newspaper and sat back down on the couch reading it.

Caroline grabbed some cheerios and milk. And sat down to eat. Klaus came into the room and went to the fridge to grab a blood bag and sat down at the table with Caroline.

"So is Elijah always this serious?" She joked. Klaus smirked.

"Love, sometimes I wonder if he even is ever not serious and he's my brother." He knew Elijah would hear him. And he hoped he could. Caroline looked up to see Matt coming in with messy hair and had a shirt and sweats on. He groaned rubbing his eyes and turned to them.

"Oh, Caroline morning." Caroline smiled to him.

"Morning," Matt nodded and turned to Klaus.

"Klaus," Klaus nodded. When Caroline had finished she went to take a shower. After showering and getting dressed someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," She said. She turned to find Klaus who smiled at her. "Hi,"

"Hi love, I was wondering if you would like to go into the city?" He asked. She smiled.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do. Class is tomorrow anyway so it gives me the day off." She told him.

"Did you decide what your major was?" He asked. She nodded.

"Broadcast journalism." She remembered when she told her mother that. She had been shocked which made her feel as if her mom thought she was blonde as in dumb. Klaus smiled.

"Interesting major. I think you could be at writing and talking about the news." He complimented. She blushed.

"Thanks." She grabbed her side shoulder bag and headed out the door with him. Klaus took Caroline around the city but even when he was being a good tour guide he made sure that they were in a safe place to talk. Marcel and his spies could be watching and he would kill anyone that was spying on them. She had walked into many shops. It was around five when they began heading to Sophie's. Klaus senses picked up another vampire walking this way and grabbed Caroline pulling her into the alley. He pushed her against the wall with his body. She found her back to the wall looking at Klaus. And put his finger to his lips. Telling her to be quiet. He listened to the footsteps of the vampire. When he had passed he turned back to her. She was blushing. Klaus realized the position but before he could smile that cocky grin of his he found their faces close together. Caroline's breath caught in her throat. And she glanced at his lips. Klaus watch her and glanced at her lips as well. And then right at the same time their snapped back to each others. Caroline could swear they were moving closer. His lips were so close to hers-their moment was interrupted when Klaus's phone rang. Klaus cursed and took a step back from Caroline to answer his phone. Caroline blinked twice while Klaus was saying something about ripping whoever was calling him now heart out.

"Brother," Klaus said in annoyance.

"Niklaus you should be here now. Sophie wishes to speak with you." Klaus groaned.

"Were two blocks from their brother, see you soon." Klaus hung up the phone and turned to Caroline. "Let's go love," Klaus grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the alley.

Klaus and Caroline walked into the Sophie's restaurant. Sophie was talking with Elijah and Rebekah and Matt were in a booth talking. Klaus turned to Caroline.

"I shouldn't be long just going to discuss the situation with Marcel and Hayley's baby. Why don't you go have some dinner." Klaus gestured to Matt and Rebekah sitting at a table. She nodded and turned to walk to the table. She sat down next to Rebekah thinking that Rebekah might not like it if she sat next to Matt.

"Hey Caroline," Matt said. She smiled to him.

"Hi,"

"How was your day with my brother?" Rebekah asked.

"Interesting." Caroline looked down at the menu and had ordered a cob salad while Matt had ordered a hamburger and fries. Rebekah picked at his fries. Caroline was getting thirsty. "I am going to go get a drink." She was about to stand.

"I'll get it for you love," She smiled.

"Thanks." She watched him walk off to the bar where Elijah was still talking with Sophie. Caroline sighed and took another bite of her salad.

"Really?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That." Rebekah said looking behind her. Camille had a flirty smile on her face and was talking to Klaus. Caroline watched when Camille put her hand on his arm. She gritted her teeth and couldn't help but feel jealousy. A

"Who cares?" Caroline said sulking.

"Care, if I didn't know better I would say that you were jealous." Matt chuckled.

"I am not." Caroline glanced back to them. But she knew she was jealous.

Note: So end of chapter 13. And now we're getting more intense with Klaus and Caroline. And Caroline is jealous. What do you think she's going to do? And Klaus and Caroline almost kissed. And don't worry guys I intend to make Caroline a vampire again. Reviews I would like to hear what you think. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Come on Care, your clearing jealous." Matt said. She glared daggers at him.

"I don't get jealous." She scoffed. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Cause I distinctly remember you getting jealous when we were going out when I was talking to Aimee." Rebekah hated the idea of remembering how they used to date. But was more curious about who this Aimee was.

"Who's Aimee?" She asked.

"Some girl that was all over Matt I mean she was so obvious with her feelings for him." Caroline told her. Matt glared at her.

"She was a nice girl that didn't deserve what happened to her in the end." Rebekah gave a confused look.

"She was killed by Katherine at the Masquerade ball." Caroline explained. Rebekah nodded.

"The point is Caroline Forbes you are jealous." Matt said.

"Shut up." She said folding her arms across her chest. Caroline stood now.

"Going to finally swallow your pride and get Camille to stop flirting with my brother?" Rebekah asked. Caroline shook her head.

"I am still thirsty." She told her. And walked over to the bar on the opposite end. She saw a cute bartender he turned to her. She smiled and flipped her blonde locks behind her shoulder flirt like. "Hi," She said and told him her drink.

"Hey, I am Kevin. You must be new." She nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Because I haven't seen someone as beautiful as you." He flirted. She smiled. Klaus was about to get Caroline's drink when Camille came to the counter to greet him. He sighed. He wasn't really friends with Camille but wasn't acquaintances either. He knew she liked him for three months now. And he had tried telling her that he didn't think of her that way but it was harder then he thought. He thought he had shown her signs of rejection but clearly she couldn't seem to grasp onto rejection.

"Hi, Klaus," She gave him a flirty smile. "I heard about what happened with the baby and Hayley. I am sorry. And I want you to know that I am here for you." She toughed his hand. Klaus stared at her. Was she serious? He had no care for the child or Hayley. All he could think about when bringing them up is how he wanted to kill her and how.

"Camille, I am fine. More of relived actually. So if yo- Klaus stopped and looked to Caroline who was flirting a little with the bartender. He gritted his teeth in anger and was about to break something but knew he was with an eye full of witnesses. Klaus just broke the glass that was in his hand and then stormed out of the bar enraged. Leaving a confused Camille behind and a shocked Caroline. She turned and went out the exit door to catch up to Klaus leaving behind the bartender Kevin. She was glad when she saw him.

"Klaus!" She called. Klaus didn't turn around and kept on walking. "Klaus!" She was now running to just keep up with him. When she did she began to walk in front of him facing him. "Klaus-

"Go back to the bartender Caroline I am sure you enjoy his company far more than mine."She bit her lip.

"Klaus listen-

"Caroline." He said angrily. "Go back to the bar. Elijah will watch you." He moved around her and walked away and soon was gone. Caroline sighed and walked back to the bar. Elijah was sitting reading a piece of paper.

"What are you reading?" Caroline asked. Elijah was startled and quickly said the first thing that came to mind.

"Grocery list." Caroline was shocked. She had never thought she could startle an original much less Elijah. He was the serious one and didn't seem like anyone could scare him. He folded the paper and placed it back in his pocket again. She sat down next to him. "Where is Niklaus?"

"He's angry and I think or hope he went to cool down." Elijah shrugged.

"Caroline, I know my brother and believe me when I say he is jealous. And for the first time he is jealous of a woman. You, Caroline. I have never seen him act like this with a young woman. Let me tell you something Caroline. Niklaus doesn't like Camille I wouldn't really say that there much of friends either. And I think it really set him off when he saw you flirting with another man. You did actually sleep in his room last night." Caroline's eyes widened. "Caroline you can't not live in a originals house without finding out things. You are living with vampires unfortunately there are no secrets in this house." Caroline nodded. Elijah had offered to bring Caroline back home. And they began to walk down the sidewalk.

"So what do you and Elena, talk about?" She asked breaking the silence. Elijah was taken off guard.

"What?"

"I may be human but like you said nothing goes unnoticed in this house." She chuckled at his own statement. Elijah swallowed.

"Well just how things are in Mystic Falls. Silas, for one." He saw Caroline tense at the sound of the immortal witches' name. "Caroline you are safe here. The only person you need to worry about right now is Marcel." Caroline nodded. When they got back Elijah told Caroline that Klaus wasn't home yet. Caroline walked to the kitchen while Elijah turned and walked into the study. Caroline was having a glass of water when there was a knock at the door. Caroline opened the door to find a girl from her Math class her name was Stacy Heath.

"Stacy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey can I borrow your math book I left mine in the classroom and Professor Brown isn't there." Caroline nodded. "Here you don't have to stand out there." She said and the girl nodded. Caroline turned and made her way back to the kitchen where she left her math book. Only to turn around and find Stacy holding a crossbow with a stake pointing at her. She gasped and the book fell from her hands to crash to the ground. The stake flung at her and she waited to feel the stab but no pain came.

Note: So there you have it Chapter 14. What do you think happened? And will Caroline and Klaus make up? Will Elijah actually tell what Elena and him talk about besides Mystic Falls and Silas. And why do you think the girl is trying to kill Caroline? Reviews appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_The stake flung at her and she waited to feel the stab but no pain came._

Caroline opened her eyes and gasped at whom's eyes pierced hers. Klaus. He had flung himself in front of the stake. The girl gasped seeing Klaus there in front of Caroline with the stake in his back. Klaus was holding himself up by putting his hands on the counter behind Caroline. She blinked twice at him than glanced to something behind him. Elijah was there grabbing the crossbow and breaking it effortlessly than flung it across the room. He grabbed the girl arms and hauled them behind her back as if she were being arrested and dragged out of the kitchen. Klaus snarled at the stake in his back well more of his shoulder since he was taller than Caroline. He moved away growling in anger trying to reach behind him to grab the stake. But couldn't manage to remove it. Caroline came up behind him grabbing the stake.

"I am going to count to three and then I am going to rip it out ok? One." She ripped it out without saying the last two numbers. Klaus roared in anger and gritted his teeth. He turned to her.

"I am going to kill her." He growled. She shook her head.

"No you are not."

"Love, she tried to kill you. She will die." Caroline glared at him.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Kill. Her." She poked his chest to make her point. Klaus sighed and began to protest.

"Or I won't talk to you." She said turning and walking out of the kitchen hearing him punch the counter breaking telling her she won the argument. Elijah turned to Caroline.

"She's human. She was compelled to do this. She was compelled to kill either you or Mr. Donavon." He said. Klaus came into the room glaring at the girl that tried to kill his Caroline. "I believe this was another attack from Marcel or at least a warning of some sort."

"I will rip his head off." Caroline rolled her eyes at that statement. He was always thinking he could solve everything by killing someone. After Elijah compelled the girl to leave and never think of Caroline or Matt much. Caroline turned to Klaus watching him as he stared out the window. Caroline finally forced herself to have the courage to talk to him.

"Thank you," She said. Klaus glanced at her confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"Saving me." He nodded.

"You're welcome love," She bit her lip pondering with her thoughts of that party that was supposed to be happening on campus for the college. And remembered what Elijah said. And Klaus just flung himself in front of her to save her life. Elijah was right.

"Look there's this bonfire party happening on Saturday and it seems that Rebekah and Matt are going. And I was well thinking maybe you would like to come?" She asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Forbes, are you asking me on a date?" Caroline bit her lip. He just had to be cocky right now didn't he?

"Well sure if you want to?" She said playing with her hair nervously. Klaus smiled.

"I would love to accompany you sweetheart," He said. Caroline smiled and nodded and than yawned. "Well I think I am going to hit the hay. Night." She said. He nodded.

"Night love," She was about to turn to leave but then thought of something and turned back and walked toward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and turned and headed upstairs to bed. Klaus again was stunned by her actions and pressed a hand to his cheek. But smiled to himself. He had a date with Caroline Forbes.

Note: End of chapter 15. Yay! Another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Should update more tomorrow. So now Klaus has a date with Caroline and we know that Marcel is already trying to attack Caroline and Matt. Well until next time. Reviews appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elijah ,

I have decided to take your advice and start thinking for myself. I will go to college to pursue witting like I have always wanted to. You were right when you said that I shouldn't just drop everything that I wanted in life before I turned into a vampire. I hope this isn't to forward but it seems like I can talk to you about anything and you understand and respect my decisions that I make. Though you try to persuade or encourage me to do what I want and start to think about myself. I will always write to you when I can and need some advice or help. Thank you for listening to me and hearing me out.

Your friend from Mystic Falls,

Elena Gilbert

Elijah sighed. And glanced at Rebekah who was looking at a magazine and Matt who was working on homework. He out the letter that was just sent to him away. Rebekah glanced at Matt.

"You're still not done yet?" She asked. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone has been there for all of this like you. History must be the easiest for you because you have been through it." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me old?" Matt smirked.

"Maybe Ms Mikelson." She glared at him.

"Do you have a problem with my age?" Matt laughed.

"Yes can you believe that my girlfriend is a thousand year old original vampire?" He joked. She gasped.

"Girlfriend?" Matt stopped laughing and looked at her with nervousness.

"What?" He choked. She shook her head.

"You called me your girlfriend." He swallowed hard.

"Did I?" She nodded. Matt shrugged.

"Yeah I did." In one swift move she tackled him off the couch and to the floor. Elijah face palmed and shook his head. Women he thought. Though he couldn't help but feel jealousy toward the couple and his brother.

Caroline came downstairs and heard a thud and some laughter. She could see that Elijah had face palmed himself. She couldn't help but chuckle. Elijah was so serious. Caroline walked into the kitchen to grab a soda and turned around only to gasp in surprise. She stared at her friend.

"Bonnie,"

Three months ago:

_ Caroline was cleaning the whole chaos graduation that had taken yesterday. She turned and thought she saw the shed in the woods open. Caroline dropped the trash bag and began to walk toward the shed. There was no one inside though. And everything seemed in place. She was about to turn to leave when she saw something. She walked inside the shed and gasped. _

_"BONNIE!" She screamed and ran over to her best friends body. "Bonnie, BONNIE! Wake up! Please!" She screamed again. She bit her wrist and tried to feed her, her blood. Bonnie wasn't responding and she tried harder. _

_"Caroline Forbes." She turned and screamed to find Kol, Klaus's brother there._

_"YOU! You killed her! Why!" Kol put his hands up in defense. _

_"Listen Ms Forbes don't accuse me of anything that I didn't do. Though I don't think I would kill her. I personally like her. She is a rather good challenge darling." Caroline stared at him in disbelief. _

_"Then who killed her?" _

_"I killed myself Caroline." Caroline turned to find Bonnie. _

_"B-but w-why?" She asked. Bonnie looked to her best friend. _

_"I had to Care, in order to close the veil. Kol is helping me I hate to say it but he has been a good bodyguard." She complimented him. _

_"Darling I am an original and could be good at anything. And who said I was your bodyguard I just made sure that vampire didn't lay a hand on you. I have only saved you twice." Caroline shook her head in confusion. _

_"I don't understand how you to are working together? He's and original." _

_"Your point little vampire." He said. "Are you saying just because I am an original that you can't trust me. Bonnie earned my trust because she did happen to save me once. And we made a deal. As far as I know trust is earned when you're loyal to one another. Elijah just happens to be better at earning it faster than the rest of us." _

_"Look Care, all I can tell you right now is that we are making sure that all the ghosts except for us go back to the other side. And I know I shouldn't but I trust Kol. He has proven it twice and I have proven to him once. We have each others back. I am so sorry I didn't tell you." Caroline sighed. _

_"Is there a way that you can come back?" She asked. Bonnie shrugged. _

_"I am not sure. But I will try and find a way. And that includes Kol as well. He wants to join his family in New Orleans and promised not to touch anyone here and leave. But he did say if anyone attacked him he will kill them." She said. "There isn't much time left Caroline we have to go. I will try and be in touch with you. But it's hard with other ghosts running around trying to talk to someone. It's almost like wifi or something over here. Only certain ghost have it so that they can communicate with people." _

_"Bonnie we have to go." Kol said. She nodded. And they slowly disappeared. _

Present:

"Hello Caroline,"

Note: Oh Bonnie has come to see Caroline. What do you think she has to tell Caroline? And were getting really close to the date for Klaus and Caroline. And where has Bonnie been? And with Kol? We know what Elena and Elijah have been writing to one another. What do you think will happen with them? I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and Bonnie and Kol are also trying to stop Silas by closing the veil. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting unraveled in her thoughts when Matt walked over to her. She glanced up at him. "Hey," She said. He smiled.

"Hey you ok? You have been quiet for almost two days now." Caroline shrugged.

"Just have a lot on my mind." She said. Matt nodded.

"You want to talk about it?" She bit her lip and shook her head. She wasn't sure she could talk to anyone about it.

"I hear you and Klaus are going to that College Campus bonfire thing tonight." She nodded.

"You going?" She asked.

"Actually no, I am taking Rebekah on a date. Any idea's where I should take her. I mean she is an original she has lived through everything and I really know it might be strange to say this but she's special to me and she makes me happy. Any suggestions?" Caroline thought about it for a moment.

"Take her to a club." Caroline smirked.

"Caroline, I don't think clubbing really is much for a date. I want it to be special. And I hate to say it but clubbing doesn't seem like her style yet."

"Not yours either." She laughed. He glared at her.

"Why ask me? Instead of someone close to her like Klaus." She said. His eyes went wide.

"Me? Ask Klaus? No way! I think he would kill me the first chance that he got. I am dating his sister it would be so awkward." Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"More awkward then Elijah? I mean he might be the easier brother. But when you think about it, he doesn't seem much for advice." Caroline said. Matt sighed.

"Well let's see if it gets to awkward all I have to do is go to Klaus and say 'kill me please'" Caroline chuckled.

"Lately I am not sure he would do it because Rebekah wouldn't be too thrilled. But I think he wouldn't want me mad at him either." She said. Matt nodded.

"Well I better get this over with." He said when he saw Elijah. Caroline smirked.

"Good luck. Don't worry I am sure that he won't bite." She joked. He turned to glare daggers at her.

"Ha ha very funny Caroline. I would have wanted to get you for that if it was Klaus- Matt stopped his rant when he found Klaus in front of him. Matt swallowed hard. He coughed. "Hi, K-klaus." He stuttered and glanced at Caroline as if to say help. Caroline didn't know how he was afraid of Klaus. She stood.

"Matt, Elijah is over there." He nodded and turned away from Klaus and walked over to the eldest original. Caroline smiled to him.

Caroline couldn't help but think back to what Bonnie had said to her. She swallowed hard.

"The bonfire should be starting in an hour." He smiled to her. "Hey Elijah," She said interrupting Matt's rant to Elijah about his date with Rebekah. "You are more than welcomed to come to the bonfire." She said. Elijah nodded.

"Thank you Caroline, I will think about it." Caroline turned to Klaus.

"You might want to grab a jacket it will be cold." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Love, I am the original hybrid I can't be cold. But you can." He said to her. She punched his arm playfully. Later when Klaus and Caroline got to the bonfire, Elijah had come as well but as soon as he saw what was going on. He said that he would be sitting over there reading. Caroline and Klaus made way through the students to the fire. Everyone seemed to be talking and enjoying their selves.

"So have you ever been to something like this?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"Love, I may be a thousand years old but I haven't and nor would I ever want to come to one. But for you I will make a consideration." She smiled to him. Klaus and Caroline were hanging by the fire talking. Klaus and Caroline talked about more personal things now not about usually was going on in their life with Marcel and Silas on the loose. When Klaus had gone to get the marshmallows for Caroline while she got a stick. When she turned back she found Camille talking to Klaus. Caroline watched as Camille tried tugging on Klaus's arm to come with her. Caroline gritted her teeth and just turned into Elijah.

"Caroline, I was wondering when this was over?" Caroline just moved around and him mumbling something about I am going to get a drink of water. She proceeded to walk into the school. She stopped at the drinking fountain taking a sip and letting the cold water run down her dry throat. She heard something and stopped and looked around.

"Hello? Someone there?" She called again. She heard something behind her and turned but again nothing was there. She sighed and turned around only to find fangs moved to her throat and pierce her skin. She screamed heart wrenching scream. She felt her body being drained away. She could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Suddenly the fangs were out of her skin and she fall back to the ground unable to move. She could see a blurry image of someone ripping someone else's heart out. And slowly she lost consciousness.

She gasped awake. She looked around and found herself in her room. What had happen? She thought. Suddenly she could hear the conversation downstairs. It was Elijah and Klaus. She was confused at how she could hear them all the way downstairs. She also felt strange hunger inside of her but also familiar. She gasped and remembered the conversation that she and Bonnie had two days ago.

Flashback:

_"Hello Caroline," Bonnie said. _

_"Bonnie what are you doing here a-are you still dead?" She asked. Bonnie shook her head. "Oh my god Bonnie you're alive but how?" Bonnie smiled to her friend. _

_"It was when we finally closed the veil and we were left behind slowly we just became alive again." Caroline was confused. _

_"We?" Bonnie smiled. _

_"Kol is also here in New Orleans I think he might be at the bar as usual." She said. "Look I will explain everything later but there's something that you need to know. It's about you being human." She said. Caroline sighed. _

_"Look I don't want to talk about being human I have been almost killed twice. And I don't like not having some upper strength to back it up and-_

_"Caroline the only way to be your vampire self again and you don't need to die, is Klaus." Caroline looked at her like she was crazy._

_"What?" _

_"You need to drink Klaus's blood. Because he is your true bloodline. If Silas made Klaus human you would all be human. It starts with the original and to other vampires creating the bloodline. You could be your same two year old baby vampire again. You just have to drink a little of Klaus's blood and you will be a vampire again."_

Flashback ended:

Caroline could hear Bonnie's words still encohing in her head. She was a vampire again. Right when she felt a little blood down her throat she was her old self again. She didn't understand it but Bonnie had been right. 

Note: So Caroline is a vampire again. Shocking. Like I said she would be one again. Don't worry were about to get to getting rid of Marcel first. And then next chapter I promise were due for a kiss. And were getting to Silas as well and Elijah and Elena will meet again. And we haven't seen the last of Bonnie or Kol. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline could feel her fangs just aching to extend. She was really hungry. She was thirsty and the need for blood was what she was craving. She opened the door to the hallway and looked around. She could still hear Klaus and Elijah still talking. Caroline now found herself facing them in the living room by using her vampire speed. They turned to face her.

"Caroline, you're awake…" Klaus trailed off. Caroline nodded and looked to either one of them.

"You probably want a blood bag darling." A voice coming from the kitchen. They all turned to face Kol.

"Kol?" Klaus and Elijah said. He smiled to them.

"Brothers, miss me?" He said tossing the blood bag to Caroline. Caroline caught it and already tore it open drinking the blood. Elijah shook his head in disbelief.

"Kol, how are you alive? And here?"

"Well, I have been alive now for about a month. And I came here to see my older brothers and the little strumpet." Caroline remembered Bonnie had said that he was in the city alive somewhere. She drank the blood. Klaus stared at Caroline watching her drink the blood.

"How is it possible that she is a vampire again? Niklaus did she die with your blood in her system?" Klaus shook his head in answering the question and in disbelief.

"Because you are her bloodline brother. All she needed was to drink your blood and she would have been her vampire self again. The only way for her to remain human is if you are human. Which you are not." Kol said.

"I wish I had figured it out sooner than two days ago." Caroline said. Klaus nodded. Kol just sighed.

"Well this is boring I think I will head back to my place." Kol said walking around Caroline and to the door.

"Where are you staying brother?" Elijah asked.

"In an apartment in the city with a friend of mine." He said. Caroline knew it was probably Bonnie. She was shocked that her witch best friend had grown so close to the original. "Night brothers. Caroline." As soon as the door closed. Elijah just shook his head.

"I will be in the study," He said. He left without another word. Klaus glanced at Caroline and spoke.

"You feeling alright love?" Caroline nodded.

"I feel stronger and better again." Klaus smiled.

"That's good." She nodded. Caroline smiled.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Love it's late, and you should rest." He said. She smirked.

"Fine, I'll go and you can stay here." She said turning on her heel to the door and opening and stepping outside. She heard him sigh and then could hear him walking over to her. They were outside now. They were walking around the woods. "I just can't believe I'm a vampire again." She began. Klaus nodded.

"It's strange I was getting use to you being human already." She gave him a look.

"Yeah I guess I was to. But I liked myself better as a vampire." She said. Klaus nodded.

"Caroline I don't know if you ever want to talk about it but I would still like to know what happened the night you were turned human." Caroline stopped walking and turned to him. She had never even told Stefan but she felt a little comfortable to tell him about it. She sighed and began.

Flashback:

_Caroline stared at Silas in disbelief. She didn't understand what he wanted with her. She stared at his true face. The last time she had seen him was when he took the face of Klaus and stabbed her. _

_"What do you want?" He smirked at her. He had dark hair and snake like green eyes. _

_"Well my dear I am going to try a little experiment and how fun you are the test subject." Her eyes widened. _

_"Test subject? For what?" He cocked his head to the side still smirking at her._

_"Well you get the honor of becoming human." Caroline gasped. _

_"The cure is gone already you can't make me human." She snapped. _

_"Oh quite a fight in you I see."She growled. He only smirked. "I should warn you that this procedure will be painful. I will have to drain you of blood while in the process make sure human blood emerges and magic that will help you live. Everything by the help of the full moon tonight." As he began getting ready for the ritual. Caroline was already having thoughts and ideas race through her mind. There was a barrier and fire surrounding her that could kill her. She couldn't call Stefan or anyone for help because her phone didn't have service. She scrambled up trying to through a stick out. Suddenly her whole body felt pain and she cried out in agony. She couldn't seem to hold herself up anymore. Her body crumbled to the ground in a fetal position. She began coughing until blood was starting to come out of her mouth. She wasn't just coughing up blood but she bleeding like she had never bled before. She slowly began to lose conscious. _

Flashback ended:

"When I woke up I found myself at the boarding house and Stefan was there. But we could already tell I wasn't a vampire because of how I was acting. I didn't want nor needed blood. I wasn't as strong or fast as I once was and I wouldn't heal if I hurt myself. I was hungry for food and not blood. And the most obvious was that my heart was beating." She said.

"I didn't realize that I left you unprotected in Mystic Falls." She looked at him.

"What do you mean? It wasn't your responsibility." Klaus at her serious.

"Caroline left you there with someone more dangerous, than myself and they got to you. He turned you human he harmed you and I just left." He said. She looked at him.

"Well I think it was more than that. Things were changing my friends were changing. Everything was changing. I think at the time I didn't want things to change." She said. Klaus nodded. "I think at the time I was also in denial because I missed you." Klaus stared at her shocked.

"Did you, now?" Klaus smirked.

"Don't get too cocky about it." She raised an eyebrow.

"Look Klaus I think when I agree to come here with you it wasn't just because I needed safety. I think I wanted to go and I know I had been denying my feelings for you because I was scared of what you made me feel." Klaus was beyond shocked he didn't think this girl ever would say those words or even feel that way about him. Klaus touched her cheek and she blushed and tried to look away. But he wouldn't let her. They looked into each other's eyes and just like that they could both feel the tension now. They both glanced at each other's lips. And in an instant their eyes shot back to each others. Caroline couldn't wait any longer she had been denying this for far too long and grabbed his neck and pressed her lips to his. Klaus kissed her back just as fiercely. He had waiting for this for too long and no way was he going to let it go. The kiss became more passionate and her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist securing her to him. Slowly the kisses slowed and become sweet and tender. Caroline was the one to break the kiss to smile and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled back at her. Klaus couldn't let her go now she was his entire world and he wouldn't know how to survive without her and her light that was able to be the light in his darkness.

Note: So there end of chapter 18. They finally kiss. And they are going to continue to get closer. And Kol and Bonnie are closer than Caroline will think. And Marcel should be in the next chapter. Someone will be also coming into story just as like a guest or something. And Caroline is back to being a vampire and now is strong again. So yay now she has the strength to back up the fight that she always has to put up. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline stared at the ceiling of her room. She couldn't stop think about Klaus. She had kissed him confessed her feelings to him. She couldn't help but smile remembering the kiss. She wondered if she ever crossed his mind right now. Thinking of what happened about three hours ago. She sighed and got up out of bed and walked to the door. She slowly opened the door and walked down the hall to his room. She hesitated and used her vampire hearing to hear if he was awake. He had steady breathing. She was about to open the door when she heard a door open. Caroline froze and hid behind the little table. She could see Matt in his sweats and t-shirt heading for Rebekah's room. Being hesitate to see if anyone was watching him then slowly opened his door and headed into her room. Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Matt the one that wanted to be normal had an all powerful original vampire girlfriend. Caroline slowly opened the door to Klaus's bedroom. Klaus looked up at her. She could see that he had his sketch pad out and was drawing. She smiled to him.

"Hi,"

"Something wrong love,"

"Yes, I have realized it is really cold in my bedroom. And yours seems warm. Perhaps I could stay here to get warm?" She asked. Klaus smirked at Caroline and put his sketch pad to the side.

"Of course love," He moved the covers back to let her in. She got in and pulled the covers to her. Klaus gave her a cocky grin. "Sweetheart you do realize that you're a vampire again and can't get cold." She blushed and scooted closer to him till she could lay her head on his chest. And Klaus snaked his arms around her waist to pull her closer. They both fell asleep like that.

Elijah awoke around eight in the morning and headed downstairs for some coffee after taking a shower and getting dressed. He poured the blood from the blood bag into his coffee and stirred it. Elijah was mindlessly in his thoughts he didn't even hear the door open and footsteps.

"Brother," Elijah turned to his brother Kol and with him the witch Bonnie Bennett.

"Kol, Miss Bennett." He nodded to them. "What are you doing here?"

"We think we have learned a way to stop Silas." Bonnie said.

"But in order to do that we need to get rid of distractions such as a big one. Marcel." Kol interjected. Kol smirked. "So I say we just find him and rip that mate's heart out." Bonnie slapped his arm. "What?"

"Not everything has to be solved with violence or murder." She said. He gave her a look.

"Darling were vampires everything is heightened which means when we argue it turns into a fight and then death." Kol said.

"Miss Bennett, I know what you're trying to say. But for once I think that Kol might be right. We have to kill him. He is ruining New Orleans. Causing trouble. He has already threatened Caroline twice. I am sure Niklaus would not waste a second to rip his heart out." She nodded and sighed.

"I guess. But I just felt like we could settle for a truce instead." Kol shook his head.

"Welcome to the vampire life darling." Bonnie sighed.

"Fine we can kill him. Maybe I can trap him in a room long enough for you to dispose of him." She said. Elijah nodded. "Were going to need him to be somewhere we know that he will come." Elijah thought about this and smiled.

"I might have an idea."

"Oh no brother please don't tell me were going to have to dance around in your suits or something." Elijah glared at his brother. And Bonnie elbowed him. But on the inside she was laughing.

"No, I was going to say we should have a ball. Or some sort of party." Bonnie smiled.

"Were you the one that had the idea for the ball back in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked. And Elijah gave her a serious look.

"Miss Bennett my mother had the idea not me. But I am a thousand years old and let me just say I happened to have enjoyed those sorts of things. And most old vampires do." Elijah said. Bonnie nodded.

"So a ball, you will invite Marcel there as a sort of peace thing to negotiate." Bonnie said. Elijah nodded.

"Great a ball. At least I can amuse myself with the harlots." He joked. Bonnie glared at him.

"Then I suppose I will just have to go with the bartender Steven." This made Kol stop smirking and turned to glare at her.

"I hate that mate so much. What do you see in him?"

"What did I see in you?"

"The most handsome original in the world." She glared at him.

"With an ego that can't possibly get any bigger but still does." He smirked.

"You love it though, so will you be my date for the ball that Elijah is throwing?" She glared at him.

"All think about it. I don't want to have a date that is going to look for harlots to amuse himself." She turned and walked out of the house.

"Damn she is feisty." Kol muttered. "See you Elijah." He went after here. Elijah sighed. Great now he was stuck throwing a ball that he really didn't want to plan. He then thought of something. Rebekah his sister would do it. She loved doing those thing. He suddenly was glad that he had a sister. He smiled when he saw her descend the stairs.

"Rebekah sister dear, how would you like to plan a ball?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Elijah since when are we having a ball?" She asked.

"Tonight, it's a distraction to get to Marcel. We are going to invite him saying that we have matters to disscuss to maybe call a truce. But were using that as cover to kill him. So we can get rid of Silas much faster. And Marcel is still a big distraction. So we need to end this now." She sighed.

"Fine," He smiled. "But don't think that you are not helping. I will assign you to get the invitations. You're lucky I was thinking about having a party sometime soon. I already have a list of people who can come. Adding on Marcel of course." She said.

Elijah nodded. Rebekah turned to get a cup of coffee. She was already dial people that would help get the ball ready. Upstairs Klaus was awake having heard the whole conversation. He was happy to hear that he would be able to kill Marcel and be done with him. And focus on killing Silas. But also the fact that there was a ball tonight. He looked down to Caroline who was still asleep her face in the crook of his neck. He smirked at the fact that she was practically on top of him. And he tighten his arms around her keeping her close to him. Her arms tightened around his torso. He knew she was awake now. She sighed and removed her face from his neck.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked. His smirk only got bigger.

"Nothing just that the fact I will be able to end Marcel tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"You get really excited about death." Klaus laughed.

"Love, it would be nice to have some peace. But also the distraction is the ball." She raised her eyebrows.

"A ball?" Klaus nodded.

"Rebekah is the one planning though it was Elijah's idea."

"When is it?"

"Tonight," And then he smiled. "Miss Forbes would you be the honor of being my date?" He asked. She smiled to him.

"Of course Mr. Mikelson." She teased.

Note: Ok so now Klaus and Caroline are acting more intimate and now Caroline is going to be Klaus's date for the ball. There will be drama and murder in the next chapter. And Camille and someone will be coming into the story shortly. The whole Camille thing should be settle next chapter. Kol and Bonnie will reveal how close they have gotten in the last three months. Reviews appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Klaus came downstairs to find Rebekah on the phone with someone. Elijah sipping some coffee and Matt stuffing his face with cereal. Caroline greatful to be waking up as a vampire went over to grab a blood bag for herself and handed one to Klaus with a smile. She heard Rebekah end the call and Rebekah turned to her.

"Caroline, how would you feel with going dress shopping today?" Caroline shrugged.

"Sure," Rebekah nodded.

"Elijah, Nik, you are going to help get Matt a tux." She said. Matt looked up at her.

"Oh I don't know if I am going. I might have to do some homework for College. I am just trying to keep all my grades up. Besides I wouldn't be any fun." Rebekah pouted and had puppy dog eyes. Matt couldn't resist and gave in. "But I am sure I worry about it later and go to the ball with my girlfriend." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Elijah just shook his head. Not understanding public affection. Rebekah then turned back to Caroline.

"We better go now. I will probably be busy for the rest of the day." She grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged out of the kitchen with her. Before Caroline was out of the room she saw Matt's face with a 'help me' expression. She couldn't tell he was nervous about being around Elijah and Klaus alone. When they got to the bedroom Rebekah gave Caroline a apologetic look.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You know Camille right?" Caroline nodded. She felt mad about talking about her. She had been flirting with Klaus every time she was there. And the thought made her jealousy. He was her Klaus. And she was flirting with him. "Well she is coming to the ball." Caroline stared at her.

"What? I mean I don't know if I hate her. But she just…urg." Caroline muttered. Rebekah sighed.

"Caroline, Sophie asked about bring her since we might need Sophie's assistance. She said that Camille really wanted to go." Caroline sighed. "But she will see that Klaus is with you. So maybe you won't have anything to worry about." Caroline gave her a look.

"I was on a date with him yesterday and she was flirting with him." Caroline said. Rebekah sighed.

"Well I am sure Nik will just want to be around you so let's get going and buy a dress."

Matt looked at the two originals as they entered the store. Thousands of tux's and suit's. You could say this was Elijah's store. Elijah walked over to a tailor.

"Excuse me; we would like to be fitted for a tux." Elijah said politely. The man nodded and began to ask sizes and styles to them. When he returned bringing fourth tux's. They all tried them on. Matt found his a little too big. Elijah broke the silence.

"So Mr. Donavon how do you like New Orleans?" He asked.

"It's nice here. I get to go to college, I am in a new place other than my hometown. I umm get to see Rebekah…" He made a nervous glance to the original brothers. Klaus trying to put on the jacket. Elijah was buttoning his cuffs on the wrist of the shirt.

"I think it's nice that my sister has taken quite an interest in you. You make her happy. And that's something that we haven't seen in a long time." Elijah said. Klaus was still ignoring them like they didn't exist. "Just like Niklaus seems to be in a better mood lately." Klaus stopped putting his cuff links in taken aback by the conversation. Matt knew he would probably get his neck snapped for this. But he had to make sure Klaus knew that he cared for his friend and wanted to lay down the line.

"Ok, Klaus, I just want you to know…if you hurt Caroline…then I will make sure that you well suffer as well…" Klaus looked to the jock boy that his sister had taken a liking to as he had taken a liking to Caroline. Klaus wasn't very fond of the boy but he knew that Rebkekah would never forgive him for killing him and neither would Caroline. And the boy had good intentions just looking out for Caroline as a friend. He was just looking out for her.

"It's not my intention of hurting her. I have always cared for her. And I don't care if you believe it or not. But it's true." Klaus said. Matt swallowed and nodded. Matt then glanced at Elijah who was now putting his jacket on.

"Hey Elijah did you ask Elena to come?" Elijah's eyes widened at this and glanced to Matt. Klaus smirked. Maybe this boy wasn't so bad after all making his brother embarrassed.

"Yes, Elijah, did you invite the doppelganger to this ball of yours?" Klaus teased. Elijah glared at the both of them.

"The lovely Elena unfortnatly doesn't have time. And she wouldn't even I had invited her to join." Elijah scoffed feeling his heartache. It was strange he had never felt like this for Tatia or Katerina.

"Woah brother take it easy mate." Said a familiar voice. Matt eyes widened.

"Kol can't you go bother someone else. I am not in the mood or I will dagger you." Klaus said.

"Geez Nik you done with the dagger threats yet?" He laughed. "And Elijah never knew you liked the doppelganger again. Ah must be a curse for you." Kol smirked amused.

"How would you like to be in another box for another century hmm?" Elijah asked. And Klaus was happy to have his brother on his side for this one. Kol put his hands up.

"Brother, take a joke, hmm what was the term miss Caroline used…seriously?" He chuckled seeing Klaus's face darken. "Ah and Matt the one and only human that my sister has take an interest to." He held out his hand. "Kol Mikelson." Matt glared at the hand.

"We have already met last time you broke my hand." He said. Kol shrugged.

"Well I am doing this for Bonnie so please just shake my hand this time I won't break it. Otherwise she won't let me near her for a week." He said. Matt hesitated but trusted that if Bonnie would do something like give him an anerrismym than he was all for it. Besides he didn't think that Elijah would let him get hurt since he like him a little. He shook his hand and waited to feel the pain but nothing and let go of his hand. "Nice to meet you Donavon." He said then walked over to the tailor asking for his tux that he already had ready. "See you brothers, Matt Donavon." And he left without another word.

"Siblings you wouldn't understand." Elijah said to Matt. Matt nodded. He had Vicki but she was dead. But she was always nice to him even when they didn't get along.

Note: So there you have it chapter 20. And they have said Camille will be there. Klaus, Elijah, Matt and Kol doing a little bonding at the tailors. Reviews tell me what you think. Thanks. Next chapter will be as soon as I can.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Rebekah walked out of the store with their dresses. Rebekah was on the phone as they made their way to the car. Caroline watched her remembering when she was in high school how she would do this sort of thing. She almost found it looking exhausting when watching someone else plan the ball and arrange everything. When Rebekah got off the phone she turned to Caroline.

"Stay here." She said. Caroline nodded but was confused on what she was doing. She watched Rebekah turn and walk across the street to where she could see Marcel. She looked away but listened with her vampire hearing again.

_"Marcel," _

_"Rebekah," _

_"Marcel my brothers have decided to call for peace tonight at the ball that we are having. And as a way of peace we would like to invite you to the ball. Also so you and Nik can sort this whole thing out on a truce or peace or something. But they would like to invite you as a start of peace. We would be most pleased if you would join. And you are most welcome if you can find one a date to bring to the ball." She told him. _She heard the rustle of paper symbolizing that she had most likely handed him an invitation.

_"Hmm is that so, well my old friend seems to have soften and I would assume it would be because of that Caroline Forbes girl. I had seen him and his interest for her. She is quite a beauty I must say. Alright it is settled I will join you at this ball that you are throwing. I must go. Thank you for delivering this to me. I will see you all tonight. And tell your brother and my old friend that he put up a good fight but sometimes he can't win everything." There was a movement of feet hitting the sidewalk and she knew he was walking away. _ Caroline turned to Rebekah and they both got into the car wordlessly. When they arrived back at the house Caroline put her dress on the bed and went downstairs. When Caroline came back down she found in the middle of the enormous entrance were some people setting things up like a bar. There were waiters and the house was looking almost elegant but more in the 1700's looking. She looked to see Rebekah directing everything that was going on.

"Wow it's looking good so far." Caroline complimented. Rebekah nodded.

"The guest should be arriving around seven tonight. Which that gives us two hours." She said. Caroline nodded and turned to make her way in to the big open space which was most likely going to be used for dancing. Elijah, Klaus, and Matt came in. Matt's mouth dropped Rebekah had done all this in one day. He thought in disbelief. Elijah walked to Rebekah.

"Well sister I think it was a good idea to leave you in charge of everything." She nodded.

"Wow Rebekah your like an original Caroline." Rebekah raised her eyebrows staring at Matt. "I might the way you plan things. But you get it done faster than Caroline."

"HEY!" Matt jumped.

"Sorry Care, but it's true! Forgot that she was vampire again." He said. Klaus turned toward the sound where Caroline had yelled from. He went to the open space but no one was there. He rubbed his chin before he heard a giggle. He turned and saw a flash of blonde move down the hall. Klaus followed looking down the hall. He used his hybrid hearing to pick up her whereabouts. He could hear her moving to the back door. Klaus followed smirking. He waited till he was out of sight by the humans and flashed outside. He stopped and saw her by the trees of the woods. She winked at him and then giggled and flashed into the woods. Klaus smirked and flashed after her. He was going to catch his prey. And his prey was Caroline. He could see her golden blonde hair flowing behind her. Klaus flashed himself faster until he grabbed her from behind. She squealed with giggles. They fall back on the ground. She stared at him now on top of her and she smiled looking up at him.

"What?" He smiled down at her and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"I love your laugh. And to hear it once in awhile." She blushed and touched his cheek and pulled him down to her. She kissed him lovingly and sweetly. He brushed his hand along her stomach and she kissed him harder. Her hands began to tangle in his hair while his gripped her around his waist puling her to him. He began kissing her neck and she moaned. Suddenly they heard a snicker. Caroline froze and Klaus looked at her and then up. Caroline screamed and flashed herself out from under Klaus and behind him. Klaus glared at his brother. Kol only smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline screamed at him in embarrassment. Her face was the color of a tomato.

"Well I came to ask my brother a question I didn't think though I would have the pleasure of seeing this though." He chuckled. Caroline glared at him as well as Klaus.

"Kol I swear if you don't stop talking right now I will-

"Yeah yeah, I know you will dagger me. Brother, seriously get a new threat it gets old after the first time." Caroline balled her hands into fist shouted in frustration and stomped out of the woods leaving the two brothers to themselves. Klaus growled angrily. "Now brother I wanted to know how Miss Forbes seems to give into you." He said.

"Kol, shut up and tell me what you want." Klaus was losing his patience with his younger brother. He already was having his mind wavier on different ways that he could kill Kol.

"Two things. One we have an hour to get ready for the ball. And two is Caroline a good kisser?" Klaus growled already grabbing him and throwing him into three trees. Kol just laughed.

Caroline stormed into the house. 'stupid Kol' she thought as she went upstairs to her bedroom. She looked at her dressed laid out and then turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Klaus growled and entered the house with a laughing brother behind him. And went upstairs to get ready still dreading that his brother was going to be there.

Note: Ok there you go. Next will be the ball. More romance to come. More about Klaus and Caroline but also for others to. And Marcel and Camille will be in this next one as well. With a few guests. Reviews. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had finished putting her dress on and smoothed down her dress. She went into the hall and walked to Rebekah's room. She could already hear that guests had arrived and heard Elijah greeting everyone. Elijah was greeting Sophie and Camille.

"Sophie lovely to see you." Sophie was dressed in a rose gown with straps. Camille wore a light sea blue strapless dress with rim stones around her waist. She smiled to Elijah. "Camille you look stunning."

"Thank you Elijah, so where is Klaus?" She asked. Elijah raised an eyebrow. He shouldn't be rude. He sighed.

"I am not sure Camille I believe I thought I saw him over by the food." He said. She nodded and walked off. Elijah knew that was a lie. He knew his brother would be having a drink. Klaus was drinking while Matt was looking around trying to pass the time with the original that was most feared. Matt kept making glances at the original that was facing the bar.

"You don't need to have an eye on me I won't kill you mate." Matt gave him a look and swallowed.

"That's reassuring." Matt said. And looked to see Camille coming over. "Ah Klaus…" Klaus sighed.

"What? Mate you may be Caroline's friend and my sister's new lover but don't expect us to be friends really." He said. Matt glared at him.

"Oh so a friend wouldn't warn you about a stalker." Matt said taking a sip of his drink. Klaus turned to him. "Camille hi," Matt said. Klaus groaned and turned to look at Camille who was dressed in a light sea blue ball gown. She smiled to him. She pulled a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and gazed at him. Klaus raised an eyebrow and watched her pull her blonde hair behind her ear. It wasn't like Caroline's which was golden.

"Hi, Matt, Klaus…" She said a little flirty. Klaus sighed.

"Woah…" Klaus glanced at him to see he was looking at something. He turned to it. He didn't appear to notice his sister. For his eyes were on Caroline. She wore a pure white gown with straps that hung loosely off her the top of her shoulders and on the sides. Her golden blonde hair was somewhat up and somewhat down in wavy curls. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Matt was staring at Rebekah who was in a light golden yellow dress. Rebekah had her hair pulled into a ponytail drapped down her shoulder in curls. Without a second thought Klaus passed Camille and walked to Caroline and again just like in Mystic Falls Caroline met him half way with a smile. He smiled back to her ignoring the world around him.

"Good evening," He said. Just like the last time. This time she didn't leave him though saying that she needed a drink.

"Good evening as well."

"You look ravishing in that dress." She blushed.

"Thank you," Klaus took his eyes off of Caroline for a second and could see that Marcel had just walked in and was walking toward them. Klaus turned and stood close to Caroline protectively. Caroline's eyes widened when she saw Hayley on Marcel's arm with two other men behind them. She couldn't only guess that they were vampires. Hayley wore a strapless dark turquoise and black dress with black feathery top. Her hair was down in loose curls. Caroline glared at her and folded her arms across her chest.

"Klaus," Marcel spoke with a smirk.

"Marcel," Klaus said.

"I am surprised you gave up so easily old friend." Klaus gritted his teeth. And Caroline touched his arm and Klaus seemed to relax under his touch. "Really Klaus this girl has made you weak old friend. I am rather surprised but then again she really something to play with." That did it. Klaus growled and was about to attack when Caroline throw herself in front of him. Grabbing his hand and turning to Marcel.

"If I were you I would watch your tongue. And if you want this peace you better not cause a problem here tonight if you know what's good for you." She pulled him with her away from Marcel and Hayley and his minions. She brought him over to the middle of the room.

"Love, I should have ripped his heart out then." She glared at him and as way if there were anyone listen she grabbed his hands and put his left on her waist and her right on his shoulder and collapse their free hands together and leaned into his ear to whisper something.

"You have to be patient you don't want to make them suspicious." She said. He groaned hating not being able to end his old friend yet.

"You know patience isn't my best quality." He snarled. She rolled her eyes and looked at him in the eyes now.

"Well you seemed to be patient to wait for me." She said. He smirked and brought her closer while they danced.

"That's different your actually something that is worth waiting for more than anything else in the world love." He said. She shook her head smiling.

Elijah sighed and turned to Kol and Bonnie who had just arrived. Elijah just gave him an annoyed sigh and said no trouble. "Bonnie you look lovely." She smiled. She wore a purple gown that was strapless that had ruffles descending from her waist down fluffed out. Her hair was pulled to the side in a loose bun.

"Thanks Elijah, I am going to see how Caroline is." She turned and walked inside with Kol following her. Elijah just turned to go back inside.

"I thought I was lovely," Elijah stopped hearing a voice he never thought he would hear again. Elijah turned around and stared at her. She was beautiful just as he remembered her. Elena smiled to him. She wore an elegant royal blue dress with a side shoulder strap and rim stones that curved to her waist. Her long brunette hair was wavy and a strand of her hair was pinned the front bane back. She smiled to him at his reaction to seeing her there. But his face returned to normal and he swallowed hard.

"Yes well you are. You are…" Elijah was actually having a hard time talking when he was the serious original and older brother. She walked up to him.

"I'm what?" She asked.

"Beautiful," She smiled. "Elena what are you doing here?"

"What am I late? You are having a ball right?" He nodded.

"But I thought you went off to college?" She nodded.

"I did. Caroline said you were having a ball and invited me to come. Also I wanted to see you. I needed to talk to you Elijah."

Note: So bam there you go chapter 22. I am sorry for the delay I have regents coming up in four to five days and my finals are this week. So I shouldn't be updated a lot until after. But I will try to at least update once. I will be lucky if I can update twice. Anyway Klaus and Caroline are growing closer and Marcel was accompanied by Hayley? I was thinking that Marcel would most likely take her as a date really. Camille showed up. And maybe you guys can guess why I had Caroline in a white dress instead of any other color. It suppose to symbolize something. Elena showed up and has to tell Elijah something. Kol and Bonnie will finally reveal what has happened to them in the past three months. So until next time. Reviews always appreciated. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed.

A/N end of first chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elijah stared at Elena in wonderment wondering what she had to tell him. Elena swallowed hard now looking nervous.

"Things have started changing back in Mystic Falls. I think I have changed. I still don't know how it happened. I mean I thought I was happy with Damon. But things just kept getting stranger. The more I wrote to you the more you were encouraging me to do what I wanted for once. And when I asked Damon he said what was the point of going to college now since I was a vampire. I knew he didn't probably mean it. But I still miss my human life. I want to feel connected to that part of me still. Also I think Damon and I have been distant for a little while. And I would pay attention to you more. When Damon found out I was writing to you he was furious. I understand that maybe he could get jealous and when I told him I was just writing to you for advice. He was so angry that he wouldn't let me out of his site for a week thinking that he was protecting me. Stefan was the one that had convinced him to let it go. And when I had received your last letter I found myself excited just to get it." She said. Elijah didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"What is that you mean to say to me Elena?" She hesitated.

"I wanted to try something." She said. They sat in silence with her debating what to do.

"El- He didn't get to finished his sentence because she brought her lips to his and kissed him. He was shocked. She placed her hand to his cheek holding him in place. He kissed her back eagerly. Slowly she pulled back and he stared at her in shock and in awe. She smiled.

"The truth is Elijah, I like you. I have for a while now." She said. Elijah felt his cold dead heart warm and as if beat.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yes, Elijah I like you." He smiled. She a was able to break the glass and make Elijah smile for once.

"I have always fancied you Elena since the day I saw you before I left with my brother and Miss Forbes back to New Orleans. Seeing you and your compassion again brought me back to seeing what I had always loved about you Elena. You are beautiful Elena. But I love the beauty that is within you. Tatia and Katerina never had that beauty in them and that is what I find remarkable about you Elena. You are truly different from them. Not by your appearance but by who you are." He said. She blushed.

"Wow I thought you just thought I was some doppelganger that looked like your previous loves and meant nothing." He stared at her.

"Elena you mean everything to me. Like I said once. Your compassion is a gift. Carry it with you as I would carry my regret." He quoted. She smiled and hugged him.

Back inside Klaus and Caroline were separated switching partners. Caroline was partnered with well Marcel. Klaus was partnered with Camille and she couldn't help but feel jealousy.

"You are something." He said. Caroline turned to glare at him. "You know I have no idea why you're with him. You are so pure and he is nothing more than a heartless monster. I mean look at all his done to people." He said.

"I know what he has done. And he isn't a heartless monster he just is hurt and angry. You wouldn't understand. You don't know him." She said. He laughed.

"Miss Caroline I have known him longer than you. You forget I am his oldest friend." Caroline didn't care if she was starting something she couldn't finish but gripped his hand tightly using her vampire strength. He cried out in pain and she let go separating them.

"You may have known him for what he wants people to think he is. It's nothing more than a mask. But you don't see the true him. He has a heart and a soul. It may be broken but at least he actually feels and is much better than the likes of you." She spit through her teeth she turned away leaving a astonished Marcel. No one had ever stood up against him before. Besides Klaus or Elijah or Rebekah. And she was a baby vampire. Caroline pulled herself into the first room she saw not wanting to see Klaus and Camille together. She looked to find his sketches and found that they were all of her. She was shocked. He could always draw her so beautiful. She knew she wasn't that beautiful though. She was to wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come in. A hand touched her back and she jumped preparing to attack whoever was touching her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it was Klaus. He kissed her neck.

"Why did you leave the ball room love?" He asked. She smiled.

"Marcel was getting on my nerves." She said. Klaus stopped kissing her.

"I can take care of that." He began to move away from her. But she pulled him back and whispered in his ear later. He sighed but nodded.

"We should probably get back out there before someone comes to look for us. Or walks in here to find us." She said beginning toward the door but in a flash Klaus was in front of her with a smirk. She gave him cautious look before she found herself backing into the table behind her. She raised an eyebrow at him as he began to wrap his arms around her. "Klaus someone that is a vampire might hear us." She said. Klaus shrugged and moved toward her lips. She sighed and rolled her eyes and kissed him. She would only give in for now. She kissed him sweetly but the kiss became more passionate and she wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly they heard glass shatter. They broke apart abruptly and turned to Camille who had dropped her wine glass. She was shocked. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Camille," Caroline said.

"I-I didn't know you two knew each other so well?"

"Caroline and I are close and have been for a while." Camille looked like her world had shattered. Caroline broke the embrace that she and Klaus were still sharing. Caroline really didn't feel like drama she had had enough on it in high school.

"Camille I am sorry, I knew that there were hints that you like him but-

"Don't think I don't know rejection Caroline, I am very well aware he was not interested I was just hoping that maybe he would somehow come to me. But I can see that the person he had been waiting for has arrived and is now with him. I just didn't want to believe it. I thought that maybe you would like me someday Klaus." She said.

"I apologize, Camille, but I don't think that was going to happen. But I am sure someone else will fall for someone like you. You are a beautiful girl. But I love Caroline. I'm sorry." She nodded and turned away and headed out. Caroline was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What love?" He asked.

"You just said you loved me." She said. Klaus blinked twice realizing that he had said that.

"Yes, I did actually. And it's true." She smiled to him and kissed him like no tomorrow. And broke away.

"I love you too Klaus." She said. Klaus felt happiness spread through him. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. And he kissed her fiercely. He had a smile against her lips.

Note: So Klaus and Caroline love each other. Camille finally realizes that there won't ever be anything between her and Klaus. Elena confessed her feelings for Elijah. And his for her. Next chapter will be the finale of Marcel. Then we will get back to Silas. Kol and Bonnie will be in the next one to help. So I hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Klaus made their way back into the ballroom. Kol and Bonnie were near the bar. Kol was taking a sip while Bonnie had her arms folded glaring at the original.

"What?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you go anywhere without drinking?" She complained.

"Well darling I happen to hate balls like I said. They are nothing but boring."

"You're a thousand year old vampire haven't you been to a ball?" She asked. He smirked.

"Of course I have but for the opposite reasons." Bonnie looked at him confused.

"Reasons?" He nodded.

"It was like an all eating buffet." Her eyes widened. "And I almost always went after the girls of course. They were tasty little things. Especially the princesses."

"You feed off of them?!" She said.

"Well that and sleep with them of course." Her mouth dropped and Kol finally registered his words. He bit his lip. "I mean they were fine but no one compares to you. I mean you are a witch and all powerful. No I take it back you are a queen." He said with a smile. She glared at him.

"Oh you're unbelievable." She grumbled.

"Unbelievably handsome." He smirked. She glared at him. "Oh you love it." He said grabbing her hand and twirling her into him.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie turned around to face her best friend. She looked at Kol with wide eyes. He must have known they were coming. She cursed.

"Caroline," She said. She looked to see Klaus have his arm around her waist.

"Kol?" Caroline said looking between the two. "Did I miss something?" Bonnie sighed. Kol was chuckling.

"Yes Kol is my date. Were actually dating. He's my boyfriend." She turned to him with a playful glare. "Happy?" His smirk only widened.

"Very much," Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Brother, shocking you have fallen for the Bennett witch." Klaus said. Bonnie glared at him. She hated when anyone ever referred to her as that.

"What can I say brother, I have a thing for witches." He said tightening his grip on her waist. Bonnie turned to Caroline.

"The room is ready." She said. She nodded her head to the room down the hall on the right. "Once 'he' steps foot in there then they have no way out." She said. Caroline nodded.

"So I see were up to a plan?" Caroline turned to Elena and Elijah. Elijah nodded.

"Elena you actually got my call and came." She said. Elena and Caroline hugged. Elena glanced at Klaus who she had seen had his arm around her best friend.

"I see you're a vampire again but how?"

"Klaus's blood. Because he was my original bloodline." She told her. She nodded to her. Elijah handed the piece of paper with writing to Klaus not wanting the words to pass by his lips when there were eavesdropping vampires.

_I have sent the details of the plan to Rebekah. She will draw Marcel and his guards to the room. Where we will be waiting to make the supposed deal. _

Klaus nodded and Kol ripped the paper from him to see what it said. Kol just gave his brother a look like 'really'. Elijah glared at his brother meaning not now. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena walked to living room to wait. There was movement. Caroline and Elena looked up. Bonnie just gave them a confused look.

"What?" She asked. Caroline put her finger to her lips so she could listen. When she didn't hear anything else she turned to speak. Suddenly Elena and Caroline were shoved into the wall by two vampires. Bonnie, was out of her sit ready to fight them. Caroline was able to shove the vampire off long enough for her to grab the leg of the table and rip it off until she was grabbed shoved back into the wall she grunted. She glanced at Elena the vampire holding her snapped her neck swiftly. Bonnie held up her hand ready to kill them until the vampire that was holding Caroline grabbed the leg from the table and held it to her chest ready to stake her.

"Don't try anything witch or will kill her." The stronger looking male vampire said. Caroline struggled trying to get the upper hand on him. But he was even stronger then Damon. He was probably older. Bonnie swallowed hard and slowly put her hand down. And in a flash Caroline and the two vampires were gone.

Note: So there you go end of chapter 24. So Caroline got kidnapped. Kol and Bonnie are together. They have a plan for taking Marcel down. What do you think is going to happen to Caroline? Hope you enjoyed. Reviews always appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus, Elijah and Kol were in the study where Bonnie had put a spell in it to trap Marcel. And now the brothers are waiting for Marcel and his minions. Klaus could hear footsteps and his sisters voice coming down the hallway. Knowing full well who she was bringing with her. Klaus looked up from where he was sitting behind the desk. Kol had his arms folded across his chest leaning on the wall to Klaus's left and Elijah stood next to Klaus with his arms behind his back. Klaus folded his fingers together watching his sister make her way into his room with Marcel behind her. Klaus smirked.

"Marcel, how nice of you to come and discuss the terms of the deal." Elijah said politely. Marcel nodded and looked at Klaus sitting behind the desk.

"Well of course I wouldn't miss this. Winning against Klaus now that is something to not miss. Don't you agree old friend." Klaus gritted his teeth thinking will see old friend. Klaus just glared at his old friend. Kol glanced between his brother and his old friend. Then slowly draw a stake his tux jacket smirking. Marcel raised his eyebrows.

"On the contrary Marcel, the battle has only just begun but slowly has to finish just as soon." Klaus said. Kol flashed at Marcel stabbing him from behind and kicking him in a flash against the bookcase. Marcel was up ripping out the stake and throwing it at Kol's head who immediately dodged but was knocked over by another blur. Kol looked up at the other male vampire. Kol immediately was up grabbing the vampire and throwing him into a table. Klaus flashed to Marcel and grabbed him by the throat while Elijah ripped the other vampire's heart out without a glance. Klaus shoved him into the wall. "Well old friend it has been nice knowing you-

"I still win." Marcel said with an evil grin. Klaus raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's the matter old friend you use to be a great war winner. But you shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable. I mean you left your weakness right open." He smirked. "But I must say Klaus I never expected your weakness to have blonde hair and blue eyes." Klaus's eyes widened. Another vampire grabbed Klaus and took him by surprise shoving him away from Marcel. "Your, beautiful Caroline Forbes."

"Where is she?!" Klaus demanded.

"Klaus if I don't get what I want the next time you see her she will be dead before your very eyes or worse you won't ever be able to see her again." And with a flash he was gone and so was the other vampire. Klaus slammed his hands against the wall so hard that he broke it down into the living room where Elena was on the ground lying dead. And Bonnie was watching her.

"Bonnie," Kol flashed to her. Elijah flashed to Elena feeling relief when he found out she only had her neck snapped. Klaus put his face in his hands and wanted to tear the world apart, feeling so lost knowing Caroline had been kidnapped. He couldn't live without her. He needed her. He could hear the doppelganger gasp coming back to life. Elijah helped Elena up and then turned to Klaus who looked in a mix of emotions. Anger, fear, and worry. He could see that his brother truly did care about Miss Forbes. Elena and Bonnie had never seen this side of Klaus he looked vulnerable. And they thought Klaus couldn't do vulnerable. Elijah stood and put his hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort but Klaus shook it off. Rebekah came rushing in.

"What's going on?" She asked. She raised an eyebrow at the doppelganger. "And what's she doing here?" Elijah held up his hand to her to watch her tongue.

"Elena came as a guest. And back to more important matters it seems as Marcel had gotten the upper hand on us this time. We had thought it would have been easy but clearly we had more of a challenge this time. Marcel has Caroline. I don't know why he would have taken her-

"I think I know why." They all turned to Matt coming through the door dragging Hayley with him. "Because somebody had an idea and that idea happen to have been Caroline." Hayley may have been a werewolf but there wasn't a full moon tonight so she was weak. Matt dragged her over to them. In an instant Klaus grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground in a choking grasp.

"Where is she?" He said in a deadly voice. She didn't answer which only made Klaus angry and choked her more. She clawed at his hand trying to gasp for breath. "Where is she?!" He yelled. She winced.

"M-marcel has her." Klaus let go of her so she could speak clearly. She gasped for breath and she descended to the floor with a thud. She coughed and then spoke. "I don't know where he might have taken her. But I might know where he could be keeping her."

Caroline woke up in a basement tied to a chair. A flash of memories of her father having kidnapped her and putting her in a chair to torture the 'vampire' out of her came rushing through her mind. Caroline looked around at her surroundings after remembering that she had been kidnapped by two vampires. She heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked to up to see the man that she was hoping never to see again. Marcel. He smirked at her.

"Hello Caroline," He said. She glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Oh right to the point and so fierce. Your leverage to getting what I want." He told her.

"For Klaus?" He nodded.

"Well you are his weakness so yes. Such a beautiful thing." He brushed his hand against her cheek and she turned to bite him flashing her fangs angrily. But he had pulled his hand away with a chuckle before she could.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Again such fire in you I can see why Klaus likes you so much. You are a real challenge." He mused. "I will leave you to your torture lesson." He nodded to a vampire he nodded back. Her eyes widened when she saw stakes, vervain, and her daylight ring lying on the table. The man smirked and picked up the stake.

Bonnie nodded to the place on the map where Hayley had confirmed. Kol looked at the building it was an old house. Klaus wanted nothing more than to march in and slaughtered every vampire in sight and get to Caroline. Elijah grabbed his arm telling him they shouldn't just march in there. Bonnie turned to them.

"Perhaps I can help. I can try giving at least most of the vampires aneurisms which will give you enough time to make sure that Marcel can't get an upper hand on you. Two of you can take down those vampires while one of you kills Marcel and another rescues Caroline." She said. Kol nodded.

"I will stay to protect Bonnie in case she goes a little over board on her magic." Kol said. Elijah nodded.

"I think I can handle the vampires on my own." Elijah said. Klaus nodded. "Niklaus you should go find Miss Forbes I know she is in your worried thoughts so you should be the one to find her." Rebekah took a step forward.

"I will help as well brother." Klaus nodded.

Caroline screamed in agony at the stake in her leg. She could feel tears streaming down her face. She had to stakes in both of her shoulders. A stake in her stomach one in each arm and one in both legs. She struggled trying to get lose to free herself from the pain. The stakes were dipped in vervain and it was absolute torture. Caroline could feel herself weakening until she couldn't hardly move. Suddenly she heard the man cry out in pain holding his hand as if he was in pain he fell to the ground with a thud thrashing on the ground in pain. In one swift move in a blur he was on the ground dead and his heart was in the hand of someone she so desperately was begging to see again. Klaus. He dropped the heart and flashed to her breaking the chains easily.

"Love?" His voice echoed.

"Klaus…" Slowly everything went blurry until everything was black.

Elijah ripped out the tenth vampire's heart that he came across on. Rebekah was finishing two other ones while Elijah flashed to Marcel who was now pressed against the wall by Elijah.

"Elijah we can still make a deal."

"You have double crossed us one too many times and we do not show mercy to those who mess with us." Elijah stuck his hand into his chest and Marcel choked in response. "My brother should be the one having his pleasure in ripping your heart out for kidnapping someone he loves. But you have to settle with me because knowing him he will just make a much more painful process and more of a mess. I will give you a quick and painless death." Elijah withdrew his hand from his chest now hold Marcel's heart and Marcel slowly fell to the ground dead. Elijah dropped the heart and took out a handkerchief to clean off his hand. And shook his head. "Young vampires. Never smart to mess with their creators."

Note: So there bam chapter 25 done. Hope you enjoyed it. Recap: Marcel is dead. Not by Klaus's hands unfortunately but by Elijah's. Klaus saves Caroline. Kol protects Bonnie making sure that her magic doesn't harm her own life. Rebekah helps. And yes there is Elejah. Elena kissed Elijah last two chapters. Klaus and Caroline admitted their love for one another. And we should be getting back to Silas. And hint hint we will be seeing Stefan and Damon again also Tyler. And Hayley's still around. Reviews as always. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elena was pacing in the living room waiting to hear news of Caroline. If she was alright or not. Matt was staring at a wall worried that Caroline might be dead because of Marcel. They heard the door open and Elena immediately flashed to the door looking to see Caroline unharmed in Klaus's arms. Klaus simply walked by her upstairs. She turned to see Elijah smiling to her.

"Oh my god Elijah, brother are you smiling. Strumpet where's Nik there's something wrong with Elijah." Kol muttered. Rebekah glared at him.

"Oh shut up Kol obviously the doppelganger wench makes him happy. Pfft he could do so much better than her." She sneered and grabbed Matt's hand who gave her a look and she only rolled her eyes. He sighed but followed her up the stairs. Kol looked at Bonnie glanced around.

"Well Bonnie and I better be going we have a date with our bed-

"He means to go to sleep. Were really tired. Goodnight." She glared at Kol who only smirked and gave a, thumbs up to Elijah until Bonnie wacked him behind the head and ordered him to follow her. He said something that Bonnie didn't like and got slapped once again and a warning that he would have to sleep on the couch by himself if he kept this up. Elijah turned back to Elena relieved that Kol was finally gone. This fact made him realize that the two of them were left alone. Elena smiled to him.

"How long will you be staying?" He asked.

"Maybe till tomorrow I still have to get back for college but I just had to see you." She told him. "I have to go back for Jeremy. He's still on his own. I just want to make sure that he gets into a good college it's what my parents would have wanted." She told him.

"Where is that your staying?" Elijah asked.

"I will go sign into a hotel." She said turning to grab her things and leave. Elijah grabbed her arm and turned her gently toward him. You can stay here if you want to?" Elena stared at him.

"You want me to stay here?" He nodded. "Well I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all." He told her with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"I would like that thank you." She said.

"My pleasure." He said holding up his hand signaling to follow. She followed down the hall where he led her to the room. She put her hand up.

"Mind if I stay with you?" She asked blushing a little. Elijah taken aback by this. She wanted to stay with him in his own bed. All alone. He swallowed hard. Elijah already had image going through his mind and he scolded himself for thinking such vulgar thoughts. Elena was waiting for an answer and all Elijah could do was nod. And together they walked to his room.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and turned to see Klaus sitting on her bed. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't realize that she was awake until she touched his arm. He turned to her from where he was putting his head in his hands. She touched his cheek and he leaned into her hand. Slowly they looked into each other's eyes and it was like the atmosphere shifted in the air. She slowly leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back just as fiercely. She cupped his hands kissing him tenderly. His hand traveled to her head keeping her from breaking the kiss. He tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned into the kiss. And slowly her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss got more passionate. Klaus's arms slowly wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. Till his hard body was pressed against her curves. He gripped her to him. She felt him started to push her back into the pillow. She panted and when he broke the kiss to turn his face and kiss her neck. She moaned and her hands slowly descended from around his neck to his shoulders then down his chest going further still until she reached the hem of his shirt. She used her vampire strength to push him up and in a flash flip them over claiming her place on top of him. He was surprised and she straddled him and slowly kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. In one swift move she ripped his shirt off threw it behind her and began kissing his chest. He groaned and in a flash they were sitting up with her on his lap. He unzipped the dress and lifted it up over her head, and throws it aside. Then flipped them over reclaiming their original position with him on top. She felt like her skin was on fire and brought his lips to hers. He began kissing down her collarbone then sucking between her throat and shoulder. Suddenly she felt her fangs coming out. She was confused that had never happen before. She gasped when she saw his eyes glowing golden. His hybrid features appearing.

"Have at it love," She brushed her hair behind her so that he could bite her as well. She bit into his flesh and felt his sweet blood run down throat. She felt his fangs break her skin as well and she moaned. She had never shared blood before well only with Klaus when he had been healing her from a werewolf bite. But she had heard blood sharing is very personal between two vampires. Klaus may have been a vampire but he was also part werewolf. She had never done this with Tyler either though she knew that if he had bit her she would not heal. Klaus's blood being the cured helped her to heal. When his skin had healed she licked up the access blood and Klaus did the same. They kissed again passionately.

Note: So there you go. I am not really good with those kinds of scenes. I hope I did alright and you enjoyed the chapter. So Klaus and Caroline have shared blood now. Elena is staying with Elijah. And Elena will be soon hiding back to Mystic Falls. But will she be going alone? A few characters coming back into play in hopefully the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke to the sunshine that crept in her room from the open window. Why didn't she shut the curtains? She thought. Caroline's memory slowly came back to her. She remembered having been kidnapped by Marcel and his goons and then Klaus saving her. Followed by Klaus and her sleeping together for the first time. She waited for herself to freak out but she never did. She knew that if everybody was ok with Bonnie and Kol and Matt and Rebekah then it wouldn't matter if she was with Klaus. She couldn't help but smile remembering last night. She didn't regret any of it. She heard his breathing behind her who was still fast asleep. She noticed the position that they were in. She was on her side facing the wall, his right arm tight around her waist and his left separating her head from the pillow. Her back was pushed up against his chest. She sighed feeling his arm wrapped securely around her. She began to feel his arm tighten around her waist a sign that he was awake. She smiled at this. He grunted. He was adorable when he slept. He kissed her neck and then brought his hand from her waist to drag his fingers up her waist and to her neck. She turned in his arms to face him. He was smiling down at her.

"Good morning love," He smiled at her.

"It certainly is." She said. She moved herself as close to him as possible she sighed breathing him in. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer and kissed her forehead while stroking her hair. Klaus didn't remember the last time he was so happy then now being with Caroline. She began to start kissing his neck which made him groan. And with a growl he pinned her to the mattress beginning to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist gripping her to his hard body. She looked at the clock as he started kissing her neck.

"We should really get up?" She gasped out trying to speak only to have it become more of a moan. "It's noon." She breathed out. Klaus just looked at her with a smirk.

"Elijah took Elena to the airport. Matt and Rebekah seemed to have left the house. Which makes us alone for the time being. I'd say we have at least two hours. Enough for to be mine and only mine until then." Klaus said. She rolled her eyes. And was about to come up with a snarky comment but her lips were suddenly busy with his. She couldn't help herself when she moaned with Klaus starting up.

After that Caroline and Klaus came downstairs to eat breakfast well a late breakfast more like brunch. Caroline walked into the kitchen with nothing but Klaus's shirt on while he walked around with a pair of sweats on. Klaus had gotten her a blood bag and handed it to her. She drank it and smiled to him and was about to say something when the door opened and in walked Kol. She yelped and looked at the Klaus's shirt that she was only wearing and flashed over to Klaus. Klaus glared at his younger brother.

"Nik! Something happened in Mystic Falls, Elijah left with doppelganger back to- Kol stopped his rant when he saw them and he knew. With a smirk he spoke. "You two must have enjoyed your night last night." Caroline's face turned bright red. Klaus's eyes darkened with fury.

"Kol- He warned.

"Yeah yeah or you'll dagger me. Really brother need to get another threat that has gotten so old that I think I might be more than a thousand years old." He said.

"What do you mean Kol, what has happened in Mystic Falls that has Elijah leave with Elena?" Caroline asked trying to get off the subject about their lack of clothing.

"Something big happened in Mystic Falls such as Silas reopening the veil again. Now Bonnie and I have to go back and try to close it. Elijah went with Elena to help and keep her safe." He said. Caroline nodded.

"And what about Rebekah and the jock-Matt where are they?" Klaus asked.

"I just sent Rebekah letter phone." Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"You mean a text?" She asked.

"No I mean where you write a message and send it to that person from the little device." She rolled her eyes.

"That is called a text." She said with a chuckle. Kol gave her a look.

"So what brother? There is no more Marcel. Sophie is handling your pet's baby werewolf mother. They did say they could use your help down there closing the veil. They need some extra muscle. And Silas is still out there we need to stop him." Caroline glanced at Klaus. Her mother could be in danger. Stefan was her best friend she couldn't just leave him there either.

"I'll go," At this Klaus looked to her.

"No." Klaus said. She gave him a look.

"I have to Klaus, my mother is there she could be in danger and Stefan as well. We're talking about Silas. I have to go back." She said. Klaus shook his head.

"Caroline no, Silas is out looking for you and I will not have you there with him lurking in the shadows." She gave him a look.

"Klaus I am not your property." She stated. Kol took this time to pipe in.

"Well I will just leave you two to sort this out." He said flashing away. Klaus turned back to her after Kol left.

"Of course you're not Caroline. But it's too dangerous there and I…" Klaus trailed off. She raised an eyebrow.

"And I what?" She asked. Klaus still didn't answer. "Klaus you can't tell me what to do. I can go if I want to. It my mother. I can't leave her unprotected and-

"I can't lose you Caroline." She stopped her rant when he said those words. She had never seen this side of Klaus only some. But she had never seen him truly vulnerable. Stefan had been right when he said once that the way Klaus looked at her was like his whole world. Even though she didn't believe it at the time. "Your my weakness Caroline." He said. "Love, is a vampire's greatest weakness." He quoted. She shook her head and walked to him.

"You won't lose me. And love doesn't make you weak it can also make you strong." She said with a genuine smile. He sighed. This girl would be the death of him. He was going to have to protect her with his life. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. And he was worried that he might against Silas.

Note: So there you go another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. There all heading back to Mystic Falls to defeat Silas and shut the veil once again. And Klaus has admitted that Caroline is his weakness. We will see more of Kol and Bonnie. And next chapter will be set in Mystic Falls so we will be seeing some old friends. Reviews appreciated. Thanks. :]

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Mystic Falls

Klaus and Caroline arrived at her house and she was happy to see that her mom should be home. Caroline used the key to open the door and come inside also letting Klaus in. She heard movement and turned to see her mother staring at her now.

"Hi mom," She said. Without even speaking her mother ran to her wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Oh my baby," Her mom cried. Klaus stood watching them until her mother glanced at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at Klaus. Klaus held back his temper he didn't like being yelled at. But this was Caroline's mother.

"Mom he has been protecting me from Silas. And I am now a vampire again. I didn't even have to re- turn. I just had to drink Klaus's because he is my original bloodline and as long as he is a vampire and the bloodline had carried on to me he could just give me his blood and I would turn back into a vampire once again." Her mother stared at her. "What?" She just shook her head.

"I didn't think that you were ever going to be a vampire again." She stated. Caroline stared at her mother knowing that her mom didn't want her to turn back human again. Caroline just looked down sadly.

"You still just can't accept who I am I see." Caroline said folding her arms across her chest. Klaus looked between them. He never thought Caroline had this type of relationship with her mother.

"No sweetie I just thought that you were planning on staying human. Anyway," She glanced at Klaus. "Will he being staying here?" She asked. Caroline slowly nodded. Her mother gave her a look. "Why?"

"Because in case Silas attacks we have more muscle to back it up." She said. Her mother sighed but nodded.

"Fine, Klaus go up stairs and had down the hall till you reach the second door on your right." She said. Klaus nodded lifting Caroline's and his bag to their rooms. As much as Klaus wanted to share a room with Caroline. Her mother was there and she wouldn't be too happy with that arrangement even if he was the original hybrid. Caroline turned to her mother.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Her mother asked her. She nodded and they walked to the kitchen. Her mom poured a cup coffee and pass it to her.

"Thanks," She nodded.

"Caroline I don't understand why you left with him of all people? And I want you to explain what happened for the past two weeks there." She said. Caroline nodded.

"Ok well when I got there I got settled in and then Klaus helped me through most things. I was enjoying myself. Mom I am even going to college for broadcast journalism. Klaus and his family have been protecting me. Matt was even there and then Bonnie came and so did Elena. Also I wouldn't say Klaus and I are so much friends anymore…" Caroline told her.

"Oh so why is in the house?" She asked. Caroline gave her a look.

"No mom what I mean is that we're sort of together now." She said. Her mother stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're telling me that your boyfriend is Klaus the one that killed your best friend, the one that turned your ex boyfriend who murdered Carol Lockwood who had Tyler bite you. Caroline how can he be your boyfriend?" She asked in disbelief.

"The same way that Matt can be with Rebekah or Bonnie can be with Kol who are both alive. And the same way that Elena can be with Elijah now." She said. "Klaus has made some mistakes but he's different around me. He protects me and cares about me. And I can't explain it but I know that he would never hurt me. And I just feel so connected to him. I know you might not understand and I understand completely if you can't forgive him for what he has done. I can't forget it either but I look past it and I see someone very lonely and just in need of someone. Look mom I love Klaus and there isn't anything I can do about it. Just try and a get use to him being here. I promised he won't be here to murder any one. He will be on his best behavior." She said. Her mother nodded.

"Alright sweetie as long as you're ok then I'm ok." They hugged and after explaining the matters that were going on there in Mystic Falls, her mother went to work while Caroline went to see Klaus. Klaus was lying on bed with his feet stretched out. He smiled to her as she entered the room. She moved to him to lie down on it.

"You alright love?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I will be fine, It's just I know my mom and I know that she never wanted me to be a vampire. So when I had another chance to be human she had gotten excited at the idea of me being human and acting like a human with her. But Caroline didn't like being a human. She wanted to actually be a vampire. Not the bad parts just like that she had strength and speed everything she needed to take on a human boy. But I guess it wasn't meant to be." She said. Klaus sat up and looked at her.

"Sweetheart, I know your mom wouldn't want to hear me say this maybe anyone for that matter. But even as a vampire and draining people and all you still know who you are more then when you were human."

Note: Done end with chapter 28. So now there back in Mystic Falls and living with her mom for right now. Wow I have more than a hundred comments. Thanks to everyone who left reviews or followed. You guys are awesome! Anyway I forgot to answer why Caroline was in a white dress instead of maybe blue or any color. It symbolizes that she is pure, good, innocence, peace. The point was to show that she was truly light to him and the good. Also I am thinking that Stefan will be back and in the next chapter. Not sure if directly in the next chapter. And Tyler too probably. Even though I am not big fan on Tyler though. Well hope you enjoyed. I will try to get another posted as soon as I can. Reviews. Thanks. :]

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Caroline was running through the woods. She kept making glances around nervously. She tripped and fell over a log and when she got up and turned, to find he was in front of her and she screamed. But then found herself in her house again. She slowly pulled the covers off and went to grab the glass off her nightstand to get a drink of water. She turned the faucet on and let the water fill her glass before taking a sip. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped and the glass of water in her hand fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces, when she saw him behind her. She turned to him only to find him smirking at her. She ran out the door back to her bedroom but suddenly he was there shoving her on the bed. And when she glanced at him again she found him looking like Damon. _

She gasped awake and looked around making sure that no one was there. She was sweating and rubbed her forehead taking a deep breath. She wouldn't admit that she was a little frightened by Silas. But she was frightened on the things he could do now that he had his powers back and was still an immortal being. She slowly got up and walked to her bedroom door opening it and making glancing to see if Silas or anyone was there even her mother before she moved down the hall tip toeing to Klaus's room. Lately she couldn't sleep by herself and needed to feel Klaus's arms around her. She opened the door and quietly shut it. She found him lying in bed with the covers were disorientated and his hand covering his face. She could see the rise and fall of his chest. And slowly she creped over like some sort of creeper and moved the covers aside so that she could get into the bed with him. She slowly moved closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"Caroline?" She looked up to him blinking a few times trying to refocus on her. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi," She said playing with his necklace. Which Klaus gathered that she was nervous.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked. She nodded into his chest, not wanting to tell him her dream and about Damon. She didn't want him to worry or find out what Damon had done to her. She may not have liked Damon but she knew that even if Elena was now with Elijah she still cared for him. Damon had always put Elena first though. Even when he was a dick most of the time. She knew he cared for her friend. Klaus wrapped his arms around her small form bringing her closer to him and stroked her hair. "Love you sweating are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes I am fine." And they slowly fell back asleep.

The next morning Klaus and Caroline had left to the Salvatore boarding house. Caroline was rather excited to see Stefan. She had missed her friend. Klaus felt some jealous towards his old friend because she seemed excited to see him. But Klaus also always enjoyed having Caroline be happy. She would light up a room with her excitement. When they got there Damon was the one to greet them.

"Well if it isn't the big bad wolf and back to vampire Barbie come back home." He said. Caroline just sighed and rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. Klaus glared at Damon. He never liked the eldest Salvatore he still didn't understand why he was turned. Caroline walked pass him not wanting to deal with him when she noticed Klaus was still glaring at him. She knew he wanted to kill him and she walked back grabbing his hand and dragging him with her. Damon was speechless seeing the baby vampire hold the big bad original hybrid's hand. When they enter the living room Stefan smiled to his friend.

"Caroline," She returned to the smile and let go of Klaus's hand to hug him. Klaus's jaw clenched in jealousy. After Stefan returned the hug she turned to see Bonnie and Kol were sitting on the couch. Bonnie smiled at her friend. While Kol just looked board with his arm wrapped around the witches shoulders.

"Brother," He said. Klaus nodded to his younger sibling.

"Caroline?" Caroline turned to face Tyler. He ran to her until she took a step back.

"What Tyler?" She asked a little irritated. Klaus glanced between the two. He knew that she had broke up with him a few weeks after he had left for New Orleans. Klaus took a step in front of her still wanting to rip his heart out. Caroline put her hand on his arm. Tyler glanced between the two.

"Care, you have been gone long. Where have you been? And what's he doing here?" He nearly yelled. Klaus glared at the young hybrid.

"I was in New Orleans with Klaus. And Klaus is here with me to help." She told him. Tyler growled in anger and his eyes turned yellow.

"How could you go to him Caroline? After everything that he has done." He yelled. She really didn't want to get into this with him. I mean they were broken up.

"Tyler were together now and I don't care what you think you cheated on me with Hayley. You have no right to judge me." He was speechless. "By the way some guy you are, you left Hayley, to defend for herself when she is carrying your child." Tyler's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Tyler I yelled at you when we broke up about it." He shook his head.

"I didn't know it was mine. I thought it was Klaus's." He snapped. Klaus was losing his patience all he wanted to do was kill the Lockwood boy just get him to shut up and focus on the plan on how to take down Silas.

"Well maybe you should actually call the girl that you slept with and make sure that everything was good and there was no consequences." She said. And moved to sit on the couch dragging Klaus with her. Klaus rested his arm behind her shoulders and leaned back into him while Tyler just stared in disbelief. Caroline didn't care if anyone was watching because she was happy being with Klaus.

Note: So there you go another chapter. I can't believe I have a114 reviews. Wow glad you guys are enjoying it. You guys are awesome. And someone asked when did Caroline drink Klaus's blood and became a vampire once again. It happened when she was unconscious. Elijah is the one that points it out. Klaus gave her his blood to heal her from being bitten. Anyway so now we Stefan coming back into play along with Damon. Tyler is there to help but is still kind of like stalker Caroline. But I am thinking that he might take Hayley in with his child on the way just so he can help her. Because Tyler still does care for Hayley somehow. But that is that. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks. Until next time.

A/N end of first chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sat on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. She had been hoping to avoid Tyler. She already wanted to rip him to shreds. She could hear Elijah and Elena's voices as they entered the house. It wasn't until she heard Elena's piercing scream that they all came running to the door.

"Damon stop!" Elena cried to Damon who was holding the original and eldest brother against the whale holding a white oak stake. Klaus growled looking at the little vampire pinning his older brother to wall and he held the white oak skate ready to plunge it into the originals heart. Elijah glared at the eldest Salvatore. "Damon stop! Leave him alone!" She screeched. And before Damon or anyone in the room could register anything Elena flashed herself in front of Elijah and Damon plunged the stake in her shoulder. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor holding her shoulder. Elijah shoved Damon back and he went barreling through the wall being no match for the originals strength. He flashed to Elena helping her. When Damon flashed back to fight with Elijah once again Kol grabbed him swiftly and shoved him to the ground. Before Damon could do anything Klaus grabbed him and held him back from Elijah and Elena. Already having enough of the Salvatore's attitude Kol, Klaus, and Stefan brought him down to the cellar to let him cool down. Caroline shook her head. Damon was so impulsive. Caroline flashed over to Elena to help Elijah. While Elijah held her to him making sure she wouldn't jerk away so that the stake would go in her heart. Caroline ripped it from her shoulder followed by a final scream. Elijah began to soothe her by whispering in her ear while rubbing her back comforting her. Elijah looked up at Caroline.

"Where is the closest bedroom?" He asked. Caroline directed him down the hall to the bedroom on the left. Elijah lifted Elena into his arms and brought her down the hall after asking Caroline if she could bring the stake to him and get some clean clothes for Elena. Caroline grabbed the stake and went to kitchen to grab a bowl. Bonnie helped by grabbing Elena some clothes. Caroline filled up a bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth. Before she walked into the bedroom with the items. Elijah was about to turn to leave but Elena grabbed his hand with a silent 'stay'. Elijah held her hand but looked away still too modest. Caroline observed. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Caroline handed the white oak stake to Elijah before she turned back to Elena. She helped Elena pull her shirt off and then take the cloth and wring the extra water out. She dabbed Elena's wound that was now healed trying to clean up the nearly dried blood on her shoulder. Elijah was the one to break the silence.

"What on earth were you thinking?" He asked. Caroline knew he was speaking to Elena. Elena glanced at him.

"I was thinking that I didn't want Damon to kill you so I did the only thing that I could do." She said. He shook his head. Caroline felt irritated because they were talking as if she wasn't even there.

"You do realize you could have been killed?" Elena's eyes narrowed.

"Do you realize you could have died to?" She retorted. Elijah sighed.

"Elena I have lived many lifetimes. You have not. There is a difference." He said. Elena glared at him.

"Can't you both just let it go?" Caroline interrupted. Elena and Elijah glanced at her. "I mean seriously Elijah she is fine and saved you. And Elena would you please stop trying to get yourself killed?" She said. Just then Bonnie came in with clothes for Elena. Caroline left them walking into the living room where she now found Stefan, Klaus, Kol, Tyler, and Damon. Damon was glaring at everyone and everything all at once. Klaus and Kol sat on either side of him. Making sure he didn't attack Elijah or Elena when they came back out. Stefan sighed irritated with his older brother's behavior. Kol was just smirking like an idiot. Caroline sat down next to Stefan on the sofa. They were all quiet till the door opened and in came Rebekah and Matt. They were talking till they got to the quiet living room. Rebekah looked around and Matt just raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Rebekah said with an irritated sigh. Damon folded his arms across his chest ignoring her.

"Damon tried to kill Elijah with the white oak stake and Elena got in the way and was hurt badly on the shoulder and I got to wrestle Salvatore for a bit." Kol mused. Matt raised an eyebrow at Damon.

"Why am I not surprised." Matt mumbled. It took another second before Elena, Elijah and Bonnie came back out. Elena and Elijah glared at Damon as they sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Look Stefan, your Barbie best friend is all cuddly with the big bad wolf. Elena is all comfy with original over there. Judgy is with one of the annoying originals and jock boy is with Barbie Klaus. This is grand." He said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Hey I am not annoying if anything you're the annoying one mate." Kol told him.

"Brother please, we aren't going to get anything done if you keep your mouth running like a machine. And Mr. Salvatore I suggest you play nice because right now you're not you have already made my top five list of enemies. I would hate to have to kill you in front of these ladies." Damon glared.

"Anyway," Bonnie interrupted. "I think when Silas drinks the cure and dies that's when I can use a spell to close the veil behind him so no other ghosts enter this world." She said. Kol nodded.

"How do you know when he will drink the cure?" Rebekah asked. Bonnie glanced at her.

"Kol has helped me get back in contact with the spirits. So I use them as a way to know what Silas is up to. It's a little harder than normal. But I am able to do it." She said. Rebekah gaped and everyone looked at Kol.

"What?" He asked.

"He helped you with magic?" She asked. Bonnie nodded. "That can't be Kol, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny sister. But I happen to know a thing or two about witchcraft. That's one of the reasons the witches let me come back. As long as I help Bonnie escape from expression magic then I can live. And I did and helped her get in contact with the spirits again." He said. "Besides we all know I am the most handsome and smartest original in the family." Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I think it's rather the opposite actually." Klaus said. Kol glared at him.

"Bonnie knows I am smart right Bonnie?" Bonnie didn't answer. She was debating what to say. Kol wasn't the brightest all the time though. Rebekah laughed at her silence and Kol groaned. "Bonnie!"

Note: So sorry this took so long. I had regents this week and had to study. This is so over due. I have one more regents tomorrow and then I will be updating as soon as possible again. I will have a lot of free time then. So I hate to say it but were getting to the end shortly. So recap: Bonnie has a plan to end Silas and stop the veil from opening. Damon had the white oak stake[hint hint]. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline turned to Stefan. They were outside the house. He had just been catching up with her since she had been gone for almost two weeks in New Orleans. Caroline was telling Stefan about everything that happened in New Orleans. She even told him that Klaus and her were together.

"Well it's about time." Stefan said. She blushed at his words.

"What?"

"Oh come on Caroline, I am your best friend I knew that there was something between the two of you." He said.

"Was it that obvious?" She hadn't thought she showed any signs that she was into Klaus. She had thought about it. But made sure at the time to have little to do with him. He nodded.

"That and for him he would get somewhat overprotective even just the topic of you. I mean he couldn't even let you die after he bit you. He fed you his blood to save you. And that is real personal."

"Oh right personal…" She said. She remembered Klaus and her drinking each other's blood when they had slept together. Stefan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Caroline, did you drink Klaus's blood even when you were not hurt?" He asked. She bit her lip and blushed. Not wanting to get into this subject but it would be nice to know that she wasn't going to end up being hurt or something.

"Klaus and I drank each other's blood when we were sort of…" Stefan eyes widened knowing where she was going with this.

"I don't even want to know!" He put his hands up trying to make her stop talking about it. Caroline heard a gasp and turned to see Rebekah and Matt. Matt glanced at Rebekah also hearing her gasp.

"You slept with my brother?" She asked. Caroline's face must have been red as a tomato because it seemed as if everyone was staring at her. She nodded. "And you drank his blood and he yours at the same time?" Caroline slowly nodded again. Matt scratched his head confused. "Oh god…" She said. Stefan was also confused. He knew that sharing blood was personal between vampires but it wasn't anything to freak out on. Unless it was the brother thing that Rebekah was grossed out about. Rebekah walked over to Caroline grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away from the boys until she found a good place to talk.

"What is it Rebekah? You don't have to drag me by the arm. That hurts." Caroline said. Rebekah ignored her complaining and turned to her.

"What do you know about sharing blood between two supernatural creatures?" She asked. Caroline swallowed hard.

"I have heard that it's personal…" Caroline trailed off. Rebekah nodded.

"Well between two vampires it's personal as in another way of giving that person their self. It's a more intimate thing. Now you know my brother is a hybrid so that makes him part vampire and part werewolf. When a werewolf exchanges blood with someone it's like another way of claiming that someone as theirs. In other words your now Nik's mate." Caroline gaped at her and then shook her head.

"Mate? I am his mate?"

"And he is yours. So now it means he won't ever be able to find someone else well not unless one of you dies maybe. But sometimes it's not even possible after death. So now werewolves will know that your with him and they won't think to bother you. Also many vampires will probably not even go after you afraid of Nik's wrath. You are also in other words maybe linked would be a good word. As in you can feel if the other is in danger or not. It's not like feeling emotions. It's like feeling as if something bad has happened or is about to. A gut feeling." Caroline couldn't believe this. Klaus was her mate and she was his.

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" She asked.

"Maybe he was afraid of what you might think." Rebekah said. "But you don't seem to be really mad so that's a good sign. But you don't have to talk about it with him. I am sure he will know soon enough. Nothing goes unnoticed or unheard in this town." She assured.

Kol was groaned he was so board. Bonnie was off making sure that the doppelganger was alright. He heard movement and finally turned to find Bonnie enter the room. He smirked and flashed to her. She jumped forgetting that he was an original for a second and was fast.

"Hello darling," She rolled her eyes.

"Hello," She said and he kissed her. She kissed him back tenderly. Until the kiss got more passionate.

"I think we should take this matter to the sofa over there darling," He smirked and before she could protest he flashed them over to sofa with him on top of her.

"Kol," She warned. He kissed her neck and she was beginning to lose her train of thought. "Kol were in the Salvatore's house. And there are others here as well. This is not the place or the time." She told him. He groaned.

"Come on Bonnie just let go and have a little fun. Remember original vampire no one will dare enter." He said.

"What about your brothers and sister?" She asked.

"Darling please, I think strumpet wouldn't dare enter because she hates to see this kind of site. Also she is too busy with that hu-Matt." He corrected after receiving a dirty look from her. "And I am sure that Nik will be with his precious baby vampire-Caroline and Elijah will be with the do-Elena. And the Salvatore's I would love to kill something." He mused. She gave him another look and he sighed. "Fine no killing, but I will hurt them if they happen to walk in. Now where were we." He said.

Note: So there you have it another chapter. Klaus and Caroline are mates. I told you the blood was important and would be clarified in a later chapter. Kol and Bonnie are really together. And Stefan and Caroline friendship. They are one of my favorite friendships. I love their friendship it reminds me of Stefan and Lexi's. So next chapter I think Silas is going to come in but there will be a little twist. Just fair warning. And thanks for your awesome reviews. You guys are the best. Reviews. And many thanks. :]

A/N end of first chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Elena walked into the Gilbert home to find…well a shocking surprise.

"Jeremy…"

"April?" Caroline was confused with seeing the girl who had decided to leave town for a while. They had come to find Jeremy and April in a compromising position. They were both without shirts and Elena was relieved that she didn't see anything that was Jeremy. April and Jeremy scattered away from each other. April grabbing her shirt and putting it on quickly and Jeremy doing the same.

"Elena I didn't think you would be home for a while." He said with a sheepish smile. April was blushing and she swallowed hard. Caroline bit her lip at the awkward entrance.

"April…long time, no see…" She said. April gave her a small smile still blushing.

Klaus was really wishing Caroline had come with him. But she wanted to go with her friend back to her house for a while. And Klaus had no choice but to have heard something he hadn't wished to hear. His brother and the Bennett witch, after coming in the house and hearing noises he left the house all together and he couldn't blame Stefan, Elijah and Damon for coming with him to the grill. He swears that he never wants to hear or see such a thing. Damon ignored them drinking at his usually spot at the bar. What was shocking was that Elijah was also having a drink with them.

"I don't think I am drunk enough to forget hearing such sounds from that house." Elijah said taking a sip of his drink.

"Tell me why judgy and original dick, get to use our house as their personal playground." Damon said. Stefan glanced at his brother.

"I have no idea." Stefan replied bluntly. Klaus just shook his head.

"I have to say. Shocking that little brother and Bennett witch are together. Never something I saw coming am I right brother?" Elijah turned to Klaus.

"Agreed," Elijah said.

"Oh yeah well how about you and vampire Barbie hmm? Tell me how she could have given to you? I mean let me just tell yah I already got into Blondie's pants once and let me tell you now ain't that good." Stefan stared wide eyes at his brother knowing he had probably just sentenced his death sentence. Klaus froze after hearing these words escape the older Salvatore's mouth. Damon had been with Caroline? His Caroline?

"Bad move," Elijah said taking another sip of his drink and in less than a second Damon was flashed out the back door and into the alley. Klaus grabbed the impulsive Salvatore by the neck and shoved him against the wall of the alley.

"Klaus?" He heard that beautiful voice. He turned to find Caroline staring at him on the sidewalk along with Elena. Elena bit her lip and then turned to see Elijah and gave him a smile.

"I think I will be inside with Elijah." She said and walked inside. Klaus let go of Damon and Damon glanced between them before rolling his eyes and walking back inside.

"Hello love," He said. She walked towards him.

"Uh hi…is everything alright?" She asked wondering what Damon had done this time. Klaus shrugged.

"Just the older Salvatore is getting on my nerves." She nodded.

"He tends to do that a lot." Klaus swallowed he couldn't help but ask.

"Caroline were you ever with Damon before?" She froze hearing his question. She looked up into his eyes knowing that Damon must have said something. She nodded slowly.

"Yes," This seemed to make Klaus angry knowing that she had been with eldest Salvatore. He punched the building wall and was able to leave a dent in it. "But it was when I was human the first time before I had become a vampire." She told him. He glanced at her confused.

"What?"

"When I was human before I ever became a vampire. Damon came into town and I wasn't the brightest person in the world. I was always looking for attention because Elena was always the one guys wanted. So I always found that it was a competition. And when Damon showed some interest in me I fell for it. I slept with him the first night after we had met but it wasn't really about having a relationship to him. He used me, fed off of me, and practically raped me. He basically abused me. And when he was done and didn't need me he tried to kill me. But Stefan was the one that saved me. He locked Damon up and was going to keep him that way if he didn't escape. But after that he left me alone but still played with my mind. That's one of the reasons I didn't understand why Elena had chosen him before Elijah." She said. Klaus had taken in the entire story and felt anger and rage flow through his veins.

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU?!" He yelled. He turned to march straight back inside and was planning on torturing the impulsive vampire for harming his Caroline and was going to kill him. Caroline grabbed him by the arm.

"No, Klaus don't." She said. He turned back to her.

"Caroline he abused you he harmed you he has to die I will give him unimaginable pain and then he will wish that he was dead." He told her. Caroline pulled on him to her.

"No, Klaus just let it go I have moved on. And you should know that you're the first to know that. I trust you so I told you. You're not going to kill him. But please let it go. I have moved on and I don't give a damn about him so come on will you just take me home?" Klaus looked to Damon inside and back to her. Klaus sighed he loved her to much too ever deny her anything. But that doesn't mean he won't make the Salvatore pay. She did say not to kill him but didn't say anything about not torturing. Klaus he turned to her and nodded. She smiled and grabbed his hand and he led them back to her house. Klaus couldn't help but grin knowing that her mother wasn't home. So when they got inside the house he flashed to her and shoved her against the wall smashing their lips together. Caroline gasped but then it turned into a moan and she cupped his face with her hand keeping his face to hers. Klaus molded his body to hers against the wall kissing her fiercely. Her arms slowly drew around his neck securing him to her. While his fingers dragged along her sides of her curves. When his fingers seemed to lift her shirt and brush against her skin she pushed him till he fell down on the floor with him under her and her on top. She straddled his waist and he helped her get her shirt off. She then kissed him fiercely and he wrapped his arms around her waist securing her to him. She grinded her hips into his causing him to groan. And she smirked against his lips. Suddenly he flipped them over and kissed her hard and possessively. His hand brushed over her foot to her leg and down her thigh hitching her leg around his waist. As he kissed her throat she couldn't help but let out a moan.

"I love you Klaus," She whispered into his ear for him to hear. He couldn't help but smile genuinely at hearing the most beautiful words escape her lips. He looked at her directly in her blue green eyes. He could see love in them for him.

"I love you too Caroline," He said and she couldn't help but smile. And he kissed her softly.

Note: So there you go another chapter. So Caroline told Klaus what Damon had done to her when she was truly human. And there was a little bit of April and Jeremy. Sorry to some of those fans who like them but I don't think we're going to see too much of them really. It was just something shocking for them to come home too. But Jeremy might be a part of the whole kill Silas thing. And I am thinking of maybe bringing in someone else. Who thinks I should bring in Katherine? Anyway hope you guys are enjoying it. Reviews. Thanks guys.

A/N end of first chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elena was sitting at the bar with Elijah while Damon kept glaring at them. Elena sighed and turned to Elijah.

"He hates me." Elijah glanced his way with a glare meaning fully well. 'stay away or I will kill you' Elijah shook his head.

"No he doesn't hate you. He hates the idea of us courting." She raised an eyebrow.

"Courting?"

"Yes Elena, Courting as being involved romantically with one another." Elena chuckled at him. Elijah was confused by this and she kissed his cheek.

"Elijah today the word would be dating." Elijah gave her a look.

"My apologizes, Miss Elena I am quite old fashioned." He said. She smiled.

"That's one of the things I like about your not trying to get into a physical relationship. You truly want to be in a relationship." Elijah bit his lip and sighed.

"Yes I do. I have been on this planet for a thousand years. And have finally gotten over the Petrova women." Elena stared at him. "And have fallen for a Gilbert woman instead. Who may look like them but it wasn't the appearance that drew me in it was the fact of who she was on the inside. A compassionate person of her own no matter whom she looks like. What I love the most is who she is." Elena blushed at him and gave him a shy smile. She looked to the pool table.

"You want to play?" She asked. He looked to where she was looking and shook his head.

"I am alright with sitting here and having a drink." He said. She gave him a look.

"Do you know how to play?" Elijah sighed.

"No unfortunately Elena I never had any interest in learning the game." She smiled and grabbed his arm using her vampire strength to help her bring him to the table.

"You have to play with me. Please." She begged. Elijah sighed he would do anything to see her happy.

"Yes I will play one game with you but after that I would like to go home due to the fact it is quite late." He said. It was midnight really now. As Elena explained the game to Elijah and helped him understand the game Damon turned to Stefan.

"How can you be ok with this Stef?" Damon asked. Stefan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Damon, get over her your just jealous. You need to accept the fact that sometimes things don't work out. Elena and Elijah seem really happy with one another. And Elijah never looks happy. He is actually smiling when she's is with him. I mean the originals may not be my friends but I think we can all tell that Elijah is happy. Well either that or he's an alien." The brothers looked at one another and then burst out laughing at the thought. Stefan turned to leave Damon when he spoke.

"Where are you going brother?" He asked.

"Going to talk to a friend." He said. Damon looked at him.

"Blondie? I thought she went home with big bad hybrid?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"No someone new. So see yah later brother." Damon sighed. A part of him admitted that Stefan was right. He needed to move on this time. Not like with Katherine. He needed to find a real girl that would like him. He glanced at a hot red head. Or he could just have a little snack.

Elena had beaten the original at the game. Though Elijah had gotten pretty good at it fast.

"Well it is late, I will take you home knowing you're bound to find trouble somewhere Ms Gilbert." He said. Elijah held out his arm and Elena took it. She loved how he was always such a gentlemen. As Elijah and her were about to head in her direction of home she stopped him.

"May I stay with you at Klaus's mansion? Jeremy's at the house with April." She asked. Elijah looked at her wondering if she was serious. And in her eyes he could see that she was. Elijah nodded.

"Of course,"

Kol and Bonnie walked into the grill just in time to see Elena and Elijah leave. Damon was still sipping his drink and he heard them walk in.

"You guys done using my house as your personal playground I see." Bonnie gasped and her face turned with not just embarrassment but anger. "Great it's going to smell for days like judgy and the original dick." Kol chuckled.

"Watch yourself Salvatore we all know you have your head up your ass so I would hope you have gotten it out if you know what's good for you mate." Damon mumbled something bad about Bonnie which made Kol strike like a snake. Damon was grabbed so fast that no human saw it. He tossed him outside.

"There your free to go back to your place but don't ever talk about Bonnie or you will find yourself with a skate through your fragile heart." He smirked and turned away back to Bonnie.

Elena and Elijah had been kissing each other since they had gotten through the door and Elena had already gotten rid of her jacket and was trying to get his suit jacket off. She wrapped her arms around his neck once she has successfully removed the jacket. Elijah stepped back taking a look into her eyes.

"Elena, are you sure I don't want you to do something that you will regret." He said. She gave him a look.

"I am sure Elijah." And kissed him again hungrily while flashing them into a wall ripping his shirt off only to have him flash to his bedroom.

Caroline sighed happily lying on Klaus's chest. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and the other stroking her back. They were lying in her bed with the covers on the ground only a white sheet covered their bodies. Caroline began playing with his necklaces and Klaus gathered that she was nervous.

"Klaus I know that you know that Silas turned me human and I was just experiment. And you know that he has been trying to turn an original human particularly you. What if he knows were here and he has already figured out how to do it." She said. Klaus looked down at her hating talking about how she was turned human and he had left her unprotected. He hated himself for leaving especially because of Marcel and Hayley's little lie.

"Love, we have a plan we will stop Silas and then head back to New Orleans just to finish the last of things of business which shouldn't take too long maybe two days. And then I can take you wherever you want to go. To see the world and music, culture, art and genuine beauty just like I said I would." She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Klaus wasn't worried much about Silas anymore he was only worried about Caroline for he knew that he couldn't live without her and her light anymore. Especially after knowing her like this.

Note: So there you go. Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett hope you enjoyed the chapter. Were getting so close to the end. And I can't believe how many reviews I got from all of you. Thank you again for your encouragement. And there will be more…until Next time though. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Morning Elijah," Elijah turned to see Elena with his dress shirt on half unbuttoned. She smiled and walked over to him swaying her hips. She sat down on his lap with a flirty smile. She went in to kiss him but he stopped her and gave her a deadly look and before she knew it Elijah shoved her against the wall by the throat. "What the hell Elijah…" She choked out.

"Did you really think it would be so easy to fool me Katerina?" He mused.

Caroline awoke on her side with arms around her small frame. She couldn't help but smile. She could hear his breathing behind her and his chest pressed against her back. She sighed happily when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning," She said.

"Moring love," Klaus whispered in her ear. And his grip on her waist tightened. "Hmm I could get use to this." He mumbled. She nodded.

"To bad it has to end for now." They heard a voice. Caroline cursed and grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover her chest Klaus growled glaring at Kol who leaned in the doorway with a smirk.

"Kol!" Caroline yelled.

"Kol get out before I dagger you." Klaus snarled.

"Oh you need to cover yourself Caroline on my account. I don't mind." Klaus grabbed the covers and brought them up to Caroline's chin.

"Get out Kol or I swear I will-

"Yeah dagger me blah blah. Seriously Nik need a new threat." He rolled his eyes.

"He could always stab you with the white oak stake doesn't have to kill you but still hurt." Caroline retorted. Klaus glanced at her with a smile. She continued to amaze him as always. Kol glared at her.

"I see what my brother's interested in you. Darling, you don't know how to hold your tongue and are very stubborn." He stated. She stuck her tongue out. "Anyway we have news of what Silas's plans are. He is going to do his little suicide mission tonight near the old church." He said. Caroline was confused.

"How do you know brother?" Klaus asked. Kol smirked.

"Oh you will love this part, looks like doppelganger number one has returned to play. And she is working with the warlock to get rid of you and be free of you brother." Kol told him. She couldn't believe that she had decided to return and be on the warlock's side. Caroline glanced at Klaus watching his face change.

"Katerina."

Katherine stared at Elijah. She swallowed hard. She had thought she could fool the original that was obsessed with the Petrova women. She figured she had the upper hand.

"How did you know?" She choked.

"Because Katerina I have been around a thousand years and nothing gets by me. And I know you're not Elena because of the way you are. All I see is a lie in your eyes and trying to play innocent. You aren't innocent you play and try to act like the innocent." He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She bit her lip. "Alright we can do this the hard way." His eyes dilated. "What are you doing here?" She stared at him with no emotion.

"To get information." She said robotically. Elijah sighed.

"Where is Elena?"

"In your room fast asleep."

"And why are you getting this information?"

"For Silas." Elijah was taken aback by her answer.

"For Silas?" She nodded.

"Why?"

"He said that I could have my freedom from Klaus if I helped him. So he could kill Klaus and I would be free." She said.

"You are not allowed to leave until I give you permission to do so. And you will sit here and not talk unless I say otherwise." He compelled. She nodded and he stepped away from her and turn to see Elena watching him with a sheet wrapped around her body. She glanced at Katherine.

"What is she doing here?" She noticed that she was wearing Elijah's shirt.

"She is working for Silas trying to get information." He said taking out his phone and calling Kol and to tell him what is going on and tell the others to meet here. Elena flashed upstairs and put on some clothes.

Klaus could honestly say he was not surprised by the impulsive doppelganger. He knew she would always try and kill him to keep herself safe since he had promised to hunt her down and kill her. He found her sitting on a couch with her arms folded across her chest angrily. At least till she noticed him walk into the room. She immediately froze and looked somewhat frightened. Klaus smirked at her. He never did like her. Not even the first time that he had met her back in the 1400's. Caroline came in behind him and glared at her. Katherine glanced between them.

"Well Katerina I can honestly say that I am not surprised." Klaus said. Elijah came into the room along with the others. Elijah walked to her and compelled her to speak. "So why don't you be so kind is to tell me what Silas is up to hmm?" Katherine glared at him.

"He is going to perform a ritual on the next older vampire around maybe in the seven hundreds to turn them human." She said. Klaus nodded.

"And when and where?"

"Tonight at the church no pacific time just when the full moon is up and has reached its peak." She said.

"Same place as when I turned human." Caroline mumbled. Katherine smirked and looked up at her.

"Yeah I heard Caroline that you were turned human. Such shame I did a lot of work to make you a vampire." Klaus raised his eyebrows. And Kol had a knowing smirk.

"You turned her?" Klaus asked. Katherine raised an eyebrow. And nodded.

"I turned her for your stupid curse." She said. Klaus realization dawned on him. He had been going to use Caroline for the sacrifice. But he also hadn't met her then. Klaus glanced at Caroline before turning back to Katerina.

"Well I guess I should be thanking you because then I would have never met Caroline." He said. Katherine was slightly confused with that answer. She looked at everyone curiosity through her eyes.

"Nik and Caroline happen to be a couple." Kol broke the confusion. Katherine eyes widened and then she burst into a chuckle.

"You fell for her the annoying parrot. I must say I am surprise you fell for someone but her. She is just-hilarious." She laughed. Caroline glared at her. Before she could say another word Klaus ripped out her liver. And she grunted in pain. Kol laughed at that but then stopped.

"I wanted to do that." He complained.

"Kol."

"What?" He glanced to Bonnie who was the one that spoke. "Oh come on sometimes I just have to kill something. You lot hate her so it would be most appealing." Bonnie gave him a look. He sighed. "I know, I know on the couch tonight if I keep it up."

Note: So there you have it another chapter. So looks like Katherine was working with Silas to try and kill Klaus all for her freedom. Next chapter it should get more interesting and intense I promise. And then there is Kol always misbehaving. Lol I hope you enjoyed. I should have another one up today I promise as soon as possible. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Bonnie, and Damon went to the grill hearing that Silas was there when Bonnie had contacted the spirits. Meanwhile Stefan and Caroline were watching Katherine and making sure she didn't escape. While Elena went to watch on Jeremy and make sure that he was safe. Katherine was tied to a chair in the cellar. She huffed annoyed looking at the young vampire and her last and final human lover who was now a vampire. She smirked at Stefan.

"It must hurt." She started. Stefan glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. Asking a silent what? To her. "Seeing the girl you love with an original." She continued. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I have moved on Katherine. Elena is happy and we broke up a few months ago. I am fine with it." He said. Caroline looked between them.

"I am just saying it took me a long time to get over you and Damon. Especially you I think I had loved you more." She said making a longing glance at him. Stefan just sighed.

"What can I say love hurts Katherine especially when one doesn't love you back?" She glared at him. She then turned to Caroline.

"Did it hurt when you found out Hayley slept with your Klaus?" She asked. Caroline gritted her teeth hating the subject. Katherine only smirked. She loved toying with their emotions. "You know I heard they didn't just do it once. I mean it was a whole night. I am sure there was more that went on then they let on." Caroline turned to her with her fangs slowly coming out.

"Oh yeah well your one to talk your nothing but a whore." She told her. Katherine glared at the baby vampire. Stefan just sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Elena got back to her house and found Jeremy doing his homework relieved that she didn't have to see him with lack of clothing again. She shivered at the disturbing memory.

"Hey," She said. He turned to her.

"Hey,"

"Whacha doing?" She asked.

"Just some homework. Where have you been?" He asked. She turned to him and blushed a little.

"Umm I stayed over at Caroline's house." She said.

"That's a lie. Klaus is staying with Caroline. And I am sure you don't want to stay there." He smirked knowing he was right.

"Oh alright I was with Elijah and I stayed with him." She said. He chuckled.

"And you couldn't just say that?" She ignored his question and changed the subject.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"Actually I was planning on meeting up with April to the grill." She looked to him.

"Ah Jeremy I think that tonight you should really stay in." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Look Elena I'm sorry but I already have plans." He said.

"Jeremy you're staying inside tonight." She told him sternly.

"Elena I am not a little kid anymore. I am eighteen a legal adult now." She sighed and nodded.

"Jeremy you can't go though its dangerous right now." He sighed.

"Fine I'll have to change my date again. But I am blaming it on you." He said. Elena sighed with relief.

Klaus and Rebekah stepped outside dragging a vampire with them. Rebekah looked at the man.

"I am guessing you work for Silas." Klaus said to the man. The man glared at him. And Klaus only smirked all the more. "You should talk mate or things could not end so well for you." The man launched himself at Klaus only to be grabbed in mid air and shoved against the wall. "Answer me!" Klaus snapped his neck easily. But it wasn't until he heard Rebekah's cry he turned to her to find her neck snapped. And before Klaus could do anything his neck was snapped.

Caroline suddenly felt something through her body. Something bad. She couldn't explain it but she felt like something hurt that was painful but figuratively.

"Something's wrong Stefan." He glanced to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Care?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I can't explain it but something's wrong." Katherine raised an eyebrow and then had a knowing smirk on her face.

"You and Klaus are mates aren't you?" She asked. Caroline gritted her teeth and nodded. "Well looks like something happen to him." Before Caroline or Stefan could register anything Katherine broke her bindings and flashed to Stefan breaking his neck. Caroline tried to grabbed her by the hair and shove her away from him. But Katherine smirked grabbed Caroline but the throat with ease and shoved her into the wall. "Sorry baby vamp but you won't get to see your Klaus. Shame that you couldn't even say goodbye to him. There has been a little change in plans I see. But don't worry I will tell Klaus that your last words were something along the lines of hate." Katherine grabbed the stake on the ground and shoved it between Caroline's ribs and stomach. Caroline screamed as it dug into her deep making her collapsed to the ground unconscious. Katherine smirked and flashed out of the cellar.

Note: So there you go another chapter. Klaus has been taken. I told you there would be a little twist. Katherine has escaped knocking out Stefan and Caroline. What's going to happen? I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Caroline,Caroline?" She heard the voice. "Caroline I am going to rip it out now." Rip what put she wondered. That's when she felt the excruciating pain. _

She jolted upright with a scream feeling the stake ripped from her body. She met light leafy eyes. She glanced around realizing where she was and what had happened.

"Stefan?" She said. He nodded.

"Katherine escaped. She snapped my neck and stabbed you." He said. "She was always the runner in the long run anyway." She groaned and nodded. She gasped.

"Klaus." She said. She grabbed Stefan shirt by the collar and made him look at her. "Stefan, Klaus, he is in trouble we have to find him." Stefan nodded never seeing her so worried since he had met her.

Elijah walked outside the back where his brother and sister had gone with the vampire. Kol followed after telling Bonnie that she it was better to stay inside. When they found no trace of them or the vampire. Elijah told Kol to call for Bonnie and tell her to do a tracking spell.

"Have any leads yet?" Kol asked. Bonnie glared at him.

"You have been asking that for the past five minutes." She retorted. He sighed.

"But I am so board of sitting here and not doing anything. Either my brother took the vampire somewhere else well I just couldn't believe it if someone had been able to take my brother." He said.

"It could have been Silas." She said. "He is stronger than your brother. I mean he did get into his head." Elijah nodded.

"Anything Miss Bennett?" Elijah asked. She nodded. And her eyes widened.

"Fells church."

Caroline was glad when she saw Elena running up to them. They were in the woods where Caroline had murdered the witches used for a ritual by Silas.

"I heard what happened and I got here as soon as I could." She said.

"We have to split up. Stefan you go with Elena to the Lockwood property and I will go to Fells church. And use texting not calling." They nodded. Caroline flashed through the woods. She glanced around following the path to Fells church.

Klaus groaned and opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of the woods. He turned to find his sister Rebekah lying on the ground unconscious. Klaus got up and walked to her. He shook her lightly.

"Rebekah, Rebekah, wake up." He whispered to her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Nik…what's going on? What are we doing here?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"I'm not sure sister." She looked around.

"Well I know." They turned to find a man with dark hair and snake green eyes who smirked at them.

"You're here to be cured of your 'deadly' illness." He said. Rebekah swallowed hard. She now knew who it was just by his silly sarcasm.

"Silas," He smirked.

"Hello Rebekah I have met you but you haven't properly met me. Since you thought I was your brother." He said. "This is my true face as you can see. It is only my own. What do you think handsome?" She glared at him.

"Sorry psycho warlock I have a boyfriend already." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes your little human. How amusing, do you ever get tired of trying to get with that human boy? I mean he is nothing but human and how could he ever love you. You're an original vampire a monster. I bet if he was here right now he would want to watch you die." She snarled wanting to claw his organs out. "And you Niklaus have figured out my secret on how to make vampires become vampires once again without being killed. Your stupid bloodline from the original vampire. He guessed that he should have seen that coming. Saving your Caroline she is a very interesting girl. Such fire in her. Perhaps I will bring her on the other side with me. And you won't be able to see her again." Klaus growled.

"You mate will not lay a hand on her." Klaus snapped.

"Such temper." Silas said. And he smirked once again. "Allow me to teach you some manners. Pain. It felt like screws screwing into your head. Klaus yelled out in pain and agony. Suddenly Silas was shoved to the side and hit a tree. Rebekah sighed with relief when the pain was gone. Klaus looked to see her. He was happy to see her with a mix of anger and worry. She shouldn't be here she could easily be killed. She started to help Klaus up when she crashed to the ground with a thud thrashing and screaming in pain. Klaus turned to Silas and flashed to him but Silas grabbed him and tossed him a side.

"You know Klaus you should never make yourself vulnerable. It helps the other player win." He said. "But don't worry you can watch her die as you are dying." Silas turned to the vampire and nodded at him. Klaus watched when the vampire picked her off the ground making her face him. As Klaus was struggling to get the upper hand on Silas. Rebekah still couldn't get up after the whole head attack witch thing. And Caroline was being held on display for him to watch as Silas grabbed a stake with a smirk. He raised it to Caroline's chest and Klaus was snarling and struggling to get free. Silas then struck for Caroline's heart.

Note: So there you go another chapter done. I hate to say it but at the most two more chapters and I think I will do another story. It will be about Klaus and Caroline but I am going to change up things in the plot of the vampire diaries. So what do you think is going to happen? Will Caroline die? What will happen to Klaus and Rebekah? And where are the others? I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you guys for your awesome reviews. You are seriously the best. Thanks. Reviews as always are appreciated.

A/N end of first chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Suddenly an animalistic growl came from Klaus and they heard a crack. Silas turned to Klaus whose eyes were glowing gold in anger and his hybrid features were showing. His bones began to snap and break and shape. He let out a growl feeling his body shift. Caroline's eyes widened she had seen Tyler shift but never Klaus. And he was a hybrid and an original for that matter. The vampires grip on either side were gone as soon as he had thrown them to the side. But that wasn't the end of it. Klaus was still shifting to a wolf. It was Rebekah who broke free from another vampires hold ripping his heart out and shoving the vampire holding Caroline away. Silas watched Klaus shift to a wolf. He was clearly a little amused by this. Rebekah grabbed Caroline by the arm and tugged her with her.

"No!" Caroline protested. Rebekah just shook her head.

"Nik won't be able to control himself once he is in his wolf form. And Silas will kill us. We need to get help first." She told her. Before Caroline could answer they heard wolfish growl now. And turned to see a wolf. Caroline noticed that Klaus was bigger than Tyler in wolf form. Which is how she could see why he was the alpha male. He had light brown fur like of his hair color for when he was human and golden eyes. Rebekah grabbed Caroline by the arm and flashed them away from the clearing. Until they came to face with three vampires. Rebekah glared at the vampires. She put herself in front of Caroline. These vampires will never learn who their messing with. She thought. Rebekah ripped one of the vampires hearts out and Caroline shoved the next one to her which she ripped his heart out as well. Before anyone could act that heard two gun shots followed by a groan. Rebekah turned behind her and found the other vampire on the ground having been shot. She watched as Matt staked the vampire and turned to them. She couldn't help but smile at him. But also feel a little irritated that he was here when he could be killed.

"Bonnie told us what happened." Caroline looked to see Elena extend from the shadows with a gun.

"Where is she? And you shouldn't be here?" Rebekah said. Matt rolled his eyes at her.

"Bonnie is not too far from the church. She is performing a spell that might hold Silas down for a few seconds for Elijah and Kol to hold him down. While Klaus shoves the cure down his throat." Caroline made a worry glance at Rebekah.

"Klaus is in wolf form right now." Caroline responded.

Klaus growled at Silas circling Silas like a predator. He was positioning himself to attack him. And Silas just smirked amused.

"I was wondering when your werewolf side would be triggered. Such a shame. I will have to kill you quickly. You are rather amusing though to watch in pain and anger. Perhaps I should just kill the girl that you're in love with so you can have much more pain to suffer. Almost like me when my love was taken from me many decades ago. And I couldn't do anything to be with her. I think the best kind of pain would be for you to be alone once again." Klaus growled at Silas showing his canines. He flashed at Silas at his hybrid speed and was able grab his arm in his canines and used them to propel Silas into a tree. Silas was up in no time. His smirk gone and replaced with a deadly look. Before Klaus could make another move Silas chanting in Latin and Klaus could feel himself transforming back against his own will. As Klaus was transforming back Silas was in front of him holding the white oak stake ready to plunge it into Klaus's heart. Suddenly Silas cried out in pain. Silas turned slowly around still in unbearable pain looking to the Bennett witch. She chanted and lighting seemed to flash in the sky as the wind also began to pick up. Silas gritted his teeth and flashed to her still with enough strength but he hadn't expected to be grabbed and shoved to the ground and stabbed with the white oak ash. Silas growled. It hurt him bad but it wasn't enough to kill him. He looked to the youngest original that had been dead but returned thanks to the Bennett witch. Kol smirked.

"Time to take your medicine." He said.

In the next second Rebekah was there. Both grabbed Silas and held him down. Elijah flashed to them holding the cure in his hand. Silas was already starting to get his strength back and Elijah shoved the cure down his throat before Silas could escape. Silas coughed and glared at the originals before he could feel himself draining of immortality. He could feel the effects of being mortal once again. Elijah ripped out the stake in his back and before Silas could register anything Elijah ripped his head from his shoulders. Silas's body dropped to the ground with a thud. Rebekah sighed and cursed when she turned around. She covered her eyes.

"Oh Nik! Gross! Put on some clothes!" Kol laughed at that. Damon came from the shadows of the woods handing Klaus a blanket.

"Your just lucky Stefan happened to have a blanket in the car wolfy." Klaus covered up with the blanket just as Elena, Matt, and Caroline came into the clearing. Caroline couldn't but smile when she saw him unharmed. She flashed to him and he caught her with one arm wrapping around her waist. He kissed the top of her forehead. He couldn't be more happy to feel her in his arms to know that she was safe and unharmed.

Note: So there you go the battle chapter. I hate to say it guys but one more chapter and it will end. I'm sorry to say. Don't worry I have been thinking of doing another story. Since I am so obsessed with Klaus and Caroline I was thinking of doing another one with a little bit of a twist and a different plot then the one of the vampire diaries. I really hope you enjoyed it. Anyway Silas is dead thanks to Elijah and the originals. Caroline has her Klaus back! Reviews I always will appreciate. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Well the bitch is gone. Probably far away by now." Damon said entering the living room of the Salvatore boarding house. Caroline and Stefan glanced at one another knowing he was referring to Katherine. She was still out there somewhere. Klaus just shook his head.

"She better remain on the run because if I ever see Katerina again I will rip her pretty little head off." Klaus growled. Caroline rolled her eyes as she leaned into him on the couch. He just had to start talking about killing someone again.

"Maybe it's better this way. If we ever see her again then yes we will kill her." Elijah broke in. He was standing next to the couch where Elena was sited. Elena nodded in agreement. Kol sighed.

"I'll I know is next time I see her I will make sure I get a good play with her." He smirked. Bonnie glared at him.

"A good play with her?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow. Kol cursed.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just a little torture is all. Oh come on once and a while I would like to have my fun." He pouted. She glared at him. "Ok fine I won't. But I will kill her if I ever see her again that is my word." Bonnie just shook her head. "Oh you know you love me." Bonnie rolled her eyes till Kol wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well if she does come back to town I won't be here that's for sure." Stefan broke in. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're leaving?" She asked. Stefan nodded.

"I think I am going to head to maybe New York City I have had enough of Mystic Falls for the last three years." He said. Caroline nodded. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll be leaving to find that bitch maybe and shove a stake through her heart myself." Damon said. Klaus and Caroline left back home after this. Caroline felt so relieved that Silas was gone. And Klaus was alive still. She had never been worried about someone then about him. Even with Klaus concerned with her safety all the time she found she liked it knowing he cared for her. After Caroline and Klaus went back to New Orleans to finish some business. While Klaus finishing up his business one night he found the bartender that she had been flirting with at one time before they were together flirting with his Caroline. Klaus was jealous and when he walked up to them he was happy to her that she was rejecting his flirting. Klaus made an animalistic growl at the guy and the guy left with a scared look on his face. Klaus thought he had heard a rumor that the boy had quit after that. Klaus then put an arm around her waist for the rest of the evening just because of the guy flirting with her. Caroline didn't really care she just sat with Klaus at the table. As soon as Klaus had finished with the business that he had in New Orleans he fulfilled his promise to her when he told her at the ball that he would take her places. He had taken her to Paris. As this went on Elijah and Elena had already left the country and went to London together traveling only with each other. Elena had said goodbye to Caroline and left money for her brother. It wasn't a shocker really to hear that Kol and Bonnie went to Chicago. Seeing how Bonnie wanted to see a big city and Kol found that there were many things he could do there like drink. But he did do things with Bonnie that he would only do with her such as take her to dinner and have a walk in the park. He only ever showed this side of himself to her. The caring and loving Kol. His reputation was to be his annoying self but he showed Bonnie a different side. She everntully decided to become a vampire when she realized she wasn't ever going to want anything else. She was turned when she was twenty though. As for Rebekah and Matt well they stayed in New Orleans because Matt wanted to finish up college. It wasn't long until Matt wanted to be turned into a vampire not because of the flaws that came with it but he did to be with Rebekah forever. Tyler decided to be a father with Hayley and Tyler hadn't known whatever happened to gang that he once knew in Mystic Falls. Caroline had heard of Tyler and what happened to him. She had to say that she thought he did the right thing but staying and being a father but she didn't have to like him. The only person that Caroline ever made contact to outside of her friends that were dating the originals was Stefan. Caroline had never lost contact with him. She even went to a Bon Jovi concert with him for his birthday. Stefan would always be her best friend and the one outside of her others that knew her and Klaus. Over time though Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Elena, Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Matt become nothing but myths and whispers among vampires, werewolves, and witches.

Note: There you go the end. I know I have to agree with some of you. I didn't want it to end either. But every story has to have an ending. But Klaus and Caroline live on together. Perhaps having more adventures. Anyway thank you guys for your comments and reviews I hope you enjoyed the story. You guys are really the best. And I will give you a little hint to my next story what do you think if Caroline was an Original and knew Klaus a thousand years ago. Just something to think about. I would love to hear what you think. Reviews thanks. :]

A/N end of first chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys if any is interested I have created a book about witches. It's called Witch Of Salem if anyone is interested. It's about a seventeen year old girl who loses her parents in a car accident. She lives with her grandma and grandpa in Salem Massachusetts where things start to get strange in her town. Unexplained murders and unexplained things happen. It seems that her old childhood friend Christian Richardson is also keeping some secrets of his own and finds out that her family friends and her town are not what they seem. She finds out she is a witch and finds ancient secrets about her town and her ancestors. If you would like to read it. It's called Witch of Salem and you can go to and its by the same pen name Midnight172013R. And tell me what you think I would love to hear your comments and thoughts on it. Thanks.


End file.
